


You called me a Demon? So, I am...

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Gangbang, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: You wanted a monster and now you've got one...Naruto Uzumaki, a young man who was framed for a series of crimes that he never committed and he was spat on by his friends. He was sent to a prison for two years where he was repeated beaten and raped. However, what happens when Sasuke Uchiha came to visit? Will Naruto be able to be the forgiving blonde or will he join Sasuke in the darkness? Come and find out.





	1. The Beginning of my Hell

Naruto Uzumaki, a young man that is well-known and well-liked throughout the elemental nations, with his selfless attitude, never give up speeches, blunt words, and hard hits. He drew people in like a month to a flame, even enemies of the Leaf village had respect for the gusty ninja...regardless of fashion sense and nativity, he was very loved by his comrades outside the Leaf village. Inside the village was a different situation, some people recognized Naruto for the sweet and caring person he is, most people, however, hated his guts ever since he was born. He couldn't understand why there was still so much hate directed at him.  

'Sometimes I wonder why I came back here...' Naruto thought with sadness as he looked ahead, keeping the cold glares staring at him bouncing off his happy mask. 

He could feel the stabs of their harsh words and piercing gazes and he could feel the slow, pulsing feeling of hate settle deep into his stomach and chest, but he swallowed it in order to get through another day. Naruto reached the Hokage Tower and entered walking up the tower towards the Hokage's office and entered with knocking once. 

"Come in- Oh, it's you Naruto," Tsunade said, taking a swig from her sake bottle to continue on working on paperwork.

"Hello Baa-chan," Naruto said, ducking underneath the paperweight Tsunade hurled at him 

"Don't call me that brat," She snarled before going back to work 

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, looking at her in confusion 

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine, sorry I just a bit overwhelmed," She said, rubbing her temples

"You can take a break you know?"

"Then Shizune will nag me over a hangover on top of that? No, thank you."

"Aw, don't worry. Soon, you won't have to deal with it anymore, though. I will take that hat from you soon," He said, smiling in his certain way that turned many enemies into friends

Tsunade smiled as she looked at the spiky-blonded haired young man 

'I know you will...'

"We'll see brat," She said with affection

Tsunade tossed a scroll at him which he caught and saw that it was a C-rank mission to escort a woman to the Village Hidden in Valleys in the Land of Rivers. Naruto accepted the task with vigor and asked who was the woman he was escorting. 

The door opened and a woman came in wearing a blue long-sleeved dress, her hair was pulled into a high bun, but her face was soft with pink lips and brown eyes. Her pale complexion spoke of a lot of time indoors, but her hands had calluses on them, showing that she knew how to work. 

"Are you going to be the one who is escorting me?" She said in a soft tone

"Yes, can you please tell me your name?" Naruto said, with a bow

Jiraiya drilled manners into his head after all, especially when it came to a lady. 

"My name is Sayaka Ono, it is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"How do you know my name?" He asked

"I heard many great things about you where I am from, especially from the Spring Princess," She said with a blush

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head as Tsunade looked at the smiling boy happily, 'Soon you will get the recognition you deserve.'

Tsunade then warned Naruto, "Alright Naruto, you should be careful, especially considering..."

"Yes, I just wish they would catch that sick bastard. How could someone do that to a girl," Naruto said, sadly 

Tsunade really wished she could hug him, but she needed to be professional in front of the client. 'I wish I knew, Naruto. You, I, and many others wish for the same damn thing. An answer.'

He then excused himself from Tsunade's office and led his charge to a hotel to stay in for the night and he noticed the sky was storming he had to rush to get home after completing several things he needed to do, but the downpour already got him drenched by the time he reached his apartment. 

Naruto closed and locked the door behind him, stripping himself of his ninja outfit and fell on his bed, a glint of light caught his attention and he turned himself around and found himself staring at the picture of when Team 7 was whole. 

When Sasuke was still here, residing within the village giving Naruto his patented, 'I'm better than you' glare while Naruto wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. 

'Sasuke...' Naruto thought as he looked out into the rain, letting the soft sounds lull him to sleep 

(Unknown Location)

Sasuke Uchiha, the last 'true' Uchiha of the fearsome Uchiha clan was walking in the rain, his hand laying on his sword handle as he walked through the rain as if it was nothing and then he found himself surrounded. 

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are to surrender or you will be killed," A masked hunter ninja said

Sasuke let his killing intent out, causing the masked ninjas to stiffen and that was all the time to Uchiha needed, he slashed out with his sword, cutting through two of them and then made to slaughter the rest of them. 

He left the last one to savor it, he crippled the masked ninja by cleaving off both arms at the elbow, shattered both knees and placed a foot on the ninja's chest. 

"Who sent you?" Sasuke ordered

"Go to hell!" The ninja said, spitting out a glob of blood and bile

Sasuke smirked and then made to torture the crippled man to his content until he died, gurgling on his blood as a raging hard-on tented his pants as the scent of blood washed away from him and soaked into the streets. 

He then left and made his way back to Orochimaru's hideout, all people knew to stay out of his way when he looked like this as he made his way to the shower, stripping off his drenched clothes and stepped into the shower, the warm water running through every part of him. 

The warmth slightly reminded him of Naruto, the orange loud mouth who loved ramen, he felt himself harden, he couldn't stop his hands from wandering and didn't want to, he thought back to the fights just between himself and Naruto, he wanted to meet him again. He wanted to see the sunny blonde again... ** _alone_**. 

He wanted to fight him with full capacity, he knew he was holding back to keep his promise to the pink-haired bitch, but he wanted Naruto to fight him to his fullest ability and then for him to fall to him. When he fell to the hard ground, he would stand over him with a smirk, lift him up by his hair and make Naruto suck him off. 

Sasuke could just imagine those blue eyes widening in shock, disbelief, and disgust before trying to wiggle himself out of his grip as he ravaged that hot mouth of his, his cock down Naruto's tight throat and then releasing spurt after spurt of his cum, making him taste all of it before making him bend down and take him fully up his ass. He didn't care who watched him, he wanted the blonde for himself and he was going to have him. 

The rogue Uchiha was so lost in his wet dream to have Naruto's tan ass for his own personal fuck toy that he came with several spurts, making him realize that the warm water was now cold water. He shut off the water and turned in, he has some hard training to do in the morning, just as soon as the damn rain stops. 

He spent the rest of the night dreaming about Naruto and this one was where they both were standing side by side inside a burning leaf village... Prenotion for the future? Maybe...

Back with Naruto...

The day had arrived and Naruto would be escorting Sayaka to the Village Hidden in Valleys and they would start at the gate where Naruto waved to the eternal gate chunnins as he already said all of his goodbyes yesterday. The trip was nothing special, he carried Sayaka because of the rain created puddles and they were able to reach the station with time to spare. 

Soon, the pair arrived safely at the Hidden Village and the client wished to spend time with him and Naruto agreed and it was just a little bit like a date, which caused her to blush. After that, he walked her home and paid for a hotel, after that he bid her a good day in the morning and made to leave for his village. 

Sayaka arrived at her home with a smile on her face but then heard her television turn on, which was strange and she saw a man hiding his face, but then the lights flickered showing startling soulless red eyes and scars. 

It was him... The rapist that has been plaguing the elemental countries. 

Before she could even scream he was on her, pinning her to the floor, tearing off her clothes and raping her, again and again until all of her offices leaked out cum. The hood was removed showing spiky hair and three scars on each cheek. 

He smiled at her before disappearing in a flash, she had to leave, she managed to open her door and luckily a neighbor heard an uncomfortable thump and saw it was Sayaka who then took her to the hospital, where she identified her assailant. 

He had spiky hair with three scar-like marks on each cheek and soulless red eyes. As Naruto traveled throughout the village, the information was starting to become twisted and soon landed in the hands of Danzo, who decided to use this to get rid of Naruto Uzumaki in the public eye and finally have him as a weapon. 

Danzo would never know that this would be his and Konoha's downfall in the future. 

When Naruto finally arrived at the village he already knew something was up when the gatekeepers looked like they were barely holding back from throttling him and he just moved passed them. Naruto wasn't stupid and he just flashed before the Hokage's office and knocked and waited as the killing intent skyrocketed, after that he was knocked out and heard snarling and cursing of the woman he considered a mother. 

'What did I do?' Naruto thought 

Naruto woke up with a cold water jutsu and then he got the shit kicked out of him and then some, he didn't know what he did wrong, they all just beat him and they wouldn't even tell him what he was wrong, they would snarl and curse at him. 

Ino spat at him and give him such a headache he would want to tear off his own head

Choji beat him with his enlarged fist 

Shikamaru stabbed him with his shadow

Neji and Hinata used their techniques on him 

Sakura continued to punch while spitting curses at him 

Kiba cursed him while Akamaru pissed on him

Shino, Tenten, and Lee just glared at him and went he finally was knocked out they all spat at him before leaving. Iruka and Kakashi were next spitting at him and calling him lower than scum. 

That wasn't even the worst part, it was when they blamed him for the rapes that have been plaguing the elemental nations, but his mouth was clamped shut and he had to take the abuse and they dragged him through town as people threw stuff at him before tossing them to his new home's guards.  

Naruto Uzumaki was sent to Blood Prison for as long as he should live and considering his family trait, he would live for a long time. 

* * *

Ending it! I am ending the chapter! My first Naruto fanfiction on this site, I love this anime and I love to corrupt moral characters and make them tear their enemies apart. I love that, I need to make to this type of Naruto also the pairing is fully Naruto and Sasuke. See you all later. 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 

 


	2. My Hell & Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's first rape, Naruto's first gangbang in the shower, and Naruto meets Jacob. Gaara and Koyuki do not believe that Naruto is the rapist.

Naruto and a group of people were sent to the Blood Prison, Naruto looked dead to the world as his mind kept replaying his ex-friends harsh words and still felt the pain of their assault against him. Soon the ride stopped and everyone was shuffled into the prison and each prisoner was given a guard where they had to do a search and check. 

Naruto was lead by a non-descriptive guard who led him to his change room and made him strip and he was checked invasively by the guard, caressed, blunt nails raking over his body, causing them both to hiss.  

Naruto looked at his wrists and the guard whispered to him, "Probably wondering why you are not healing with your usual speed, are you?"  

He took a glance at the corner of his eye and saw a large smirk and dark hazel eyes looked back him before he was roughly shoved into the lockers.

"Konoha was very specific on how to treat you, we cannot kill you, but we can make your life a living hell and why not start off with the crime that you are guilty of."

"But I didn't-" **_*Smack!*_**

"You still won't take responsibility? Fine, I wanted to prep you, but since you annoyed me, I will have you dry instead," The guard said, before forcing himself inside of Naruto  

The cock was seven inches long and two inches thick as Naruto's hole clenched around it, he couldn't move from the pain, tears started to trail down his face as the guard started to ravage him to his content.  

The sharp tang of blood filled his mouth as Naruto bit his lip to keep his screams in, he wouldn't give the bastard of satisfaction of hearing him scream. 

"What? No words to say?" The guard said, digging his fingernails into the blonde's hips

Naruto didn't reply and he just wanted the guard to finish and the Kyuubi's mocking laughter to stop and go to his cell. The guard pulled his head back and took his lips and saw slight flashes of Naruto's memories, especially his first kiss that was with Sasuke Uchiha. 

The guard released his captive's lips and said, "So you have feelings for the rogue Uchiha traitor, huh? Fits a demon like you."

Naruto refused to flinch at Sasuke's name in his state and the guard turn him around to face him and he saw Sasuke's face, eye to eye with his, causing him to harden. He didn't want to, but he couldn't hold back the blush on his face. 

The guard then started to thrust harder and harder, pounding away at Naruto's hole as he could do nothing but take it until he finished, cumming inside of Naruto with a harsh yell and then let him slid on the floor.

Naruto fell on the floor, cum seeping out of his asshole as the guard who henged himself to look like Sasuke, jacked himself off and came on Naruto's face.  

The guard then threw his prison uniform to him but made him jack himself off first until he came, making waves of disgust, embarrassment, pain, and slight pleasure wash over him as cum dripped out of his hole and cum in his hand as he stared at the henged guard. 

"Good, it seems like you can follow instructions. Now get your uniform on," The guard said, releasing the henge on himself, returning himself to normal

Naruto did what he was told and he was led to his cell and a guard looked at Naruto with a sense of shock, pity, and understanding. 

The guard and his prisoner walked past the man who stared at the back of the blonde-haired man and he knew from experience that Naruto was innocent and he made to talk to the warden. 

Naruto was roughly shoved into his cell, where he then was accustomed to his new cellmate. 

 A few days later, a loud crash was heard a few feet from his cell and he slightly turned his head and saw it was the guard who raped him and he was being led out of the prison with a few other guards and the man who he saw looking at him with pity and understanding. 

'Does he not believe I did it?' Naruto inwardly questioned 

Kyuubi's sneering voice answered him back, " **Like you are worth saving, why don't you just die so I can take over this sack of meat you call a body so I can be free.** "

The blonde-haired young man refused to let the Kyuubi's words get to him as he tried to get some sleep, glancing at his cell door, knowing the next years of his life are going to be as close to hell as he could get. 

* * *

Months later...

Naruto was slowly adjusting to his life of being used as a punching bag and fuck toy, as well as nobody coming to set him free. Only his Uzumaki longevity kept him going for so long, he found out after the first month that he was sealed up again. He was on his own and the Kyuubi would mock and sneer at him, breaking him down even more. 

He wasn't sure if he wanted to live anymore and the damn fox knew it and made to make sure he was miserable even in his dreams. However, he was not an Uzumaki for nothing, he was stubborn and he would be damned before he gave up that easily. 

Unfortunately, what Naruto didn't know was that the fox was releasing hormones causing the prisoners and guards to use him as a fuck toy, by the end of the eighth month of his term he was fucked by every prisoner and guard, except the nice guard.

Something that made the fox very irritable and sometimes the guard would interfere and Naruto would be very grateful, but he could never get his name as he would leave as soon as he made sure he was safe.  

And then Naruto was first taken by a group, he ganged up by a group of prisoners, they gasped and panted as the Kyuubi released more hormones than usual, making them horndogs and they jumped on Naruto. 

The men raped Naruto for Kami knows how long, fucking him in different positions as the mocking laughter of the Kyuubi rang in his ears as he was used again and again and again. When they all had their fill of him, they left as if it was normal. 

As Naruto was panting on the floor covered in cum he was finally fell into unconsciousness due to the stress. When he woke up, he found himself to be in the medical wing where he found the guard who helped him was reading a book. 

The man looked up and put his book at the table and he said, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care? Actually, why are you helping me in the first place?"

"Because I know you are innocent."

Naruto looked shocked at the man and the guard choose to introduce himself, "My name is Jacob Green."

"Naruto..."

"Whirlpool, huh? Interesting..."

Naruto cracked a smile, but then asked him a serious question, "Why aren't you like the others?"

"Huh? Oh, that, I never supported rape, that and I don't believe you of all people capable of doing such an act." 

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the guard, "Why? Everyone else does?"

"I have dealt with rapists for most of my teen and young adult life, I know a rapist bastard when I see one. You are not one of them, your eyes when you came here, were dull but still innocent, you would never strike someone who didn't strike at your loved ones first. Along with the many great stories I've heard about you."

"Stories?" Naruto questioned 

"Oh yes, many stories about the heroic tales of Naruto Uzumaki," He smiled back at the young man who now felt a bit of light creep back into his eyes 

The two then started to talk and Jacob heard of all of Naruto's abuse and made Jacob wonder why Naruto hadn't snapped yet, but he then decided to find out why a young man like Naruto was here of all places. 

Outside the prison, all around the elemental nations, news of how rapist that has been plaguing the elemental nations has been caught and the picture of Naruto Uzumaki was shown as the rapist and it caused shocks among shocks through the nations. 

[Spring Country]

Koyuki spat out her morning tea, coughing and hacking as she heard the news of Naruto's imprisonment and everyone in the country was shocked and in disbelief. Koyuki made her write a letter to Tsunade, writing that she was coming to visit and ask for an explanation of this. 

'This is not possible. I don't believe it and Naruto wouldn't do this.'

[Sand Village]

Gaara widened his eyes and then narrowed them and made to write a letter to Tsunade saying that he was coming and his sand was causing discomfort among the ninjas and his brother and sister came into the office to see their brother on the desk, looking like he was before Naruto brought him back from the darkness. 

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

Gaara looked up to see his siblings and he calmed down and showed them the paper where it showed the scarred rapist plaguing the elementals had been caught and it showed a picture of Naruto Uzumaki. 

"What?!" Kankuro and Temari yelled 

"We are going to the Leaf village and I want an explanation. I don't believe for a second that Naruto was the rapist," Gaara said, coldly 

'Tsunade and Shikamaru better have a good explanation for this...' Temari thought 

* * *

Ending the chapter! The next chapter will be out soon. Thank you draph91 for your first comment! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!  


	3. The hell in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets Kyuubi and his Dark half, Naruto talks tp his only ally, Jacob, Naruto's wet dream, and Sasuke finds out about Naruto's situation.

Naruto is thrusted into his mattress once again as a shudder and low moan from above him rang out in the small cell as his cell mate came inside of him and fell on his back panting as Naruto fell unconscious from the continuous hours of him being fucked. 

He soon found himself on a murky floor, but not of his cell, but he saw what was leading to the front of another cell and found himself in the last place he ever wanted to be. 

He was in front of the Nine-tailed fox's cage with a paper with the kanji for seal in front of it. 

"So brat, finally admitted defeat? I'll end your pain and take revenge on your rapists~," The fox said with a large grin

"Like hell," Naruto spat and he was rewarded with a pair of claws slamming centimeters away from his face.

"Damn brat, let me out of here!! I'll make your life a living hell!" The fox roared 

"You already have baka fox, but I don't care about what you do to me. I already know that you have been the one to flare up all the prisoners and guards' hormones so they would attack and rape me. I don't care, but I will not break. Even if I die, you are coming with me." Naruto said, with full conviction. 

The fox looked at him in shock as he slowly dragged his claws back into his cage, his eyes were tired, but the same time full of conviction, he was going to keep moving, even if he destroyed his mind, body, and even his soul, he would keep moving. And the fox hated that. 

"I will break you brat...I will break you and I will have my way."

"Your way only leads to destruction and demolition. I will not let you have your way, even if everyone else abandoned me, I refuse to let you take control."

Naruto waited for the fox to reply, but when he didn't. Naruto basked in the spare moments of peace before he turned around and left, leaving the fox alone behind his cage as thoughts flashed behind the chakra being's red eyes. 

As the young man was trying to find his way out of his own mind, he came face to face with a copy of him...well not an exact copy to say, but a copy nonetheless. His eyes were red with black sclera, his hair was longer and wild and his lips were pulled into a straight line. Also, the aura of madness and hate clung to him like a shadow.

"You must be him, aren't you?" Naruto said, softly 

The copy nodded his head and said, "You look like shit."

"Feel like it too. Well, wouldn't anyone if you were used as a cock sleeve for every guard and prisoner with a cock?" Naruto said as if he accepted it.

"You're pathetic..." D. Naruto spat

"Am I?" Naruto replied, softly 

"Yes, you are. If only you did things differently, things would be better," D. Naruto said with a sneer

"And how could they be better? Tell me." Naruto tilted his head

"Kill them..." D. Naruto said 

"Kill them?" Naruto repeated 

"Yes, if you just fucking ripped off at least one of their fucking heads, they would have left you alone, they would have feared you," D. Naruto said, hating feeling this weak.

Naruto shook his head and looked at him sadly, "That wouldn't have worked."

"How? Tell me, how could your way be any better than mine?" D. Naruto asked

"Because fear leads to hate and they would have been worse, much worse than what we've experienced Gaara had his defense to protect him from any attacks, along with his siblings, and known as the son of their Kazekage, however, what did we have? The poor, orphan Kyuubi kid that is a failure of a ninja."

"Still doesn't tell me why couldn't have killed at least one of them," D. Naruto said, wanting his pounds of flesh

"Because we couldn't afford it. We only had Sarutobi, who barely protected us and allowed us to be healed, the Ichirakus, and Iruka, before he joined the Naruto hate parade," Naruto said, softly 

"It proves how weak you are..." D. Naruto replied 

"Which one is more prone to survive in a hostile environment? The demon that looks like a failure or the one that kills anyone that looks at him wrong? I wanted nothing more than to perform to my full potential and do what I want, however, I didn't have that luxury and besides...my mask led me to him, didn't it?"

The dark copy could only nod, seeing Naruto's point. 

"Sasuke Uchiha..." D. Naruto said, looking up at the sky

"The only one who understood," Naruto finished looking back at his dark copy

"You should have just broken his legs and dragged him back, you knew he wasn't going to leave without a fight," D. Naruto said, looking at the original 

"Why?" Naruto said, already knowing the answer

"So you could have fucked him as much as you wanted without anyone getting in the way," The copy said, raising an eyebrow 

"You're right, I would, I love him. I really do," Naruto replied, admitting it

"And you didn't take the chance..." D. Naruto spat 

"Can you blame me, all my life I have been treated like scum at the bottom of someone's shoes and had been shown very little positive emotions and only outside the village was I actually treated like a person. Do you know how many times I wish I went with him? How much I wanted him back and every bit of news to bring him back to Konoha was not for fucking Haruno but to drag him somewhere we couldn't be disturbed and fuck him out of his mind!" Naruto snapped 

"I forget... sometimes, that we are the same person, just different perspectives and you have already accepted me," D. Naruto said, softly, his eyes turning blue and his sclera white. 

"I've always have accepted you as a part of me. If I didn't I would have snapped years ago and you know it." Naruto said, moving closer to his clone.

D. Naruto nodded and said, "Of course, oh yeah, you are about to wake up."

"But-" The copy raised a hand to silence him and said, "There's nothing more to talk about," The copy said before Naruto disappeared from his mindscape. 

* * *

Naruto woke up to the scent of disinfectant and sterilization and groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his usual savior sitting in a chair and he was reading a book.

"Oh, you're awake," Jacob said, marking a page in his book.

"How did I get knocked out?" Naruto asked 

"Your cellmate who is now in isolation for kicking you out fo your cell and trying to force another gangbang in the cafeteria." 

"Thank you for protecting me," Naruto said with a nod 

"It's my job, but I have been trying to get you free,"  Jacob said, shocking Naruto

"W-what?" He stuttered 

"I know you are innocent, but they aren't listening," The guard said, deep in thought  

"Please..." Naruto whispered

"Huh?" Jacob asked 

"Don't..." He said, shaking his head 

"Naruto?" Jacob asked, standing up 

Naruto shook his head and said, "Don't give up your job for me." 

Jacob was going to refuse, "But-"

"Please." Naruto interrupted and Jacob sighed and scratched his head

"Okay, but if things get too rough, just come and find me alright?" Jacob sighed, sadly 

"I will," Naruto replied

"Good, you need to fall back asleep before the nurses force you back to your cell."

Naruto nodded and he got his hair ruffled and Naruto felt comfortable under the watchful and helpful gaze of Jacob Green and he fell asleep on the stiff cot in the medical ward. 

* * *

[Naruto's dream] 

Naruto found himself inside his own body and looked around and found himself inside his old apartment where he looked at the date and saw it was the same day that Naruto met Sasuke after his two year trip with Jiraiya. Soon everything blurred and Naruto was in the same place where he fought Sasuke for the second time. 

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, ignoring Kabuto and Orochimaru at the side of him 

Sasuke's lips slightly twitched upwards, signaling that he was smirking, but instead of responding, he turned around and jumped away and Naruto made to follow him, but what shocked him was that Orochimaru and Kabuto were either ignoring him or couldn't do anything and Naruto brought his attention towards Sasuke's disappearing back. 

Naruto made his way to follow him, but Sasuke was always just out of reach and finally the Uchiha stopped and waited for Naruto to come to him. After Naruto arrived, Sasuke turned around, his face blank as he slowly pulled out his sword and Naruto armed himself with a kunai. 

"I will bring you back, Sasuke."

"You wish, besides shouldn't you be training to Hokage instead of chasing me around?"

"How can I be a Hokage if I can't even save my friend?"

Sasuke snorted, but let out a small smile, "Let's make a bet, Naruto."

"A bet?" Naruto repeated 

"A bet. You fight me with everything you have and if I lose then I will willing come with you, _**however,**_ if you lose, you have to come with me." Sasuke smirked 

"What?!" He replied, in shock 

"You heard me, dobe. You have to come with me or are you a scaredy cat?" Sasuke purred, causing Naruto to slightly shudder

"I will bring you back, bastard," Naruto promised, getting into a stance

"Oh do, try," Sasuke said, getting into his won stance 

Then there was no use for words, the pair attacked each other and with every strike, Sasuke made against Naruto, his eyes would light up with sadistic glee and Naruto soon found the reason why. The paralyzing agent Sasuke placed into the edge of his sword with had started to take effect and Naruto was being pushed back. 

"You are going to lose, Naruto." Sasuke purred, his tone heavy with something that made Naruto fight down a blush and glare at Sasuke's smug face

"I will never give in to you!" Naruto snapped 

"I don't want you to, I want to corrupt you and make you mine," The Uchiha replied

"Fuck you!" Naruto spat 

"I intend too," Sasuke smirked, before tackling the blonde boy to where he fell in the water and then he grabbed his leg and tossed him into the mountain with a thundering crash. 

Naruto was woozy over the rocks pounding at his head and he soon found himself to be captured by Sasuke's white snakes. 

"What the hell?!!" Naruto shouted

Sasuke slowly sauntered up to him, untying the purple knotted belt around him, letting it fall to the ground as he walked towards Naruto restrained form. He placed a seal around the area so nobody would interrupt him.  

Naruto watched as Sasuke finally stood in front of him and he looked down to see Sasuke's hard on through his pants and he paled and gulped, making the Uchiha smirk at his dobe's nervousness.  

"Jealous, dobe?" 

"Never! Get it away from me!" Naruto snapped, looking away from Sasuke

"What? This?" Sasuke said, grabbing a handful of Naruto's hair and thrusting his face against Sasuke's cock.  

"Yes, that! Get your cock away from me! Go get bent!" Naruto snarled, Sasuke's scent was driving him crazy  

"You first dobe," Sasuke said, turning Naruto over so his ass was in the air.  

"N-no, Sasuke you can't do this. We hate each other remember, plus you aren't gay!" Naruto said, in shocked confusion  

"No, I'm not. I'm just attracted to you and you to me," He replied, removing the rest of his clothes and Naruto's leaving them bare as the day they were born.  

"I'm not attracted to you, bastard!" Naruto said, his body not heeding his commands 

"Really? Then why have you continuously been going after me? Those blue eyes of your following my every move and our first kiss?" Sasuke said 

"The kiss was an accident!" Naruto squawked 

"Really, then why is your cock hard just thinking about it?" Sasuke pointed out 

"I-I-" Naruto stuttered 

"You belong to me, Naruto," Sasuke said, prodding Naruto's pink hole

"Never!" Naruto said, struggling before the snakes bit him, giving him more paralyzing venom causing him to be still.  

"You will be, but for now I will settle with just taking your body!" Sasuke yelled before shoving himself inside of Naruto, causing him to scream.  

"Fuck! Your ass is so hot and tight!" Sasuke said, moving, the blood making his cock slick to pound into Naruto's ass some more.  

"Stop it! Stop it!" Naruto yelled he couldn't even tighten his hands into fists to starve off the pain coming from Sasuke fucking him.  

"Make me! I know you want this. This is something we've both wanted for a long time! No use denying it now!" Sasuke snarled, going deeper into Naruto's ass, wanting to stay there in his warmth as long as he could.  

"I don't! You bastard, get out of me! Get out of my ass!" Naruto screamed at the thrusting Uchiha

"No, your hot ass is mine! You will be mine! Everything about you is mine!" Sasuke snarled, sounding like a rabid wolf.

Naruto glared at him and Sasuke commanded one of the snakes to fill his mouth, causing Naruto to gag. 

"Yes~" Sasuke hissed, pounding faster and faster

Naruto started to arch his back as the pleasure was getting to him, the snake going down his throat, making him gag before the snake suddenly removed itself from his mouth and Sasuke bit his neck causing him to scream as Sasuke filled his ass with a low moan of pleasure. 

His cock would continue to pulse and spasm, filling Naruto's ass with his cum before becoming still and Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto's neck, blood trailing down his chin as he looked at his work. 

Naruto panting with a blush underneath him. Completely vulnerable it made him hard again. 

"Not again..." Naruto growled his eyes glowing red, kicking Sasuke away from him, but before Naruto could beat the shit out of Sasuke. He felt something was wrong with his body. It wasn't heeding his commands.  

"What, did you do to me, bastard!?" Naruto grounded it out 

Sasuke smirked from where he was kicked as he laid amongst the rocks.  

"When I said, you are mine, Naruto. I meant it. Now come here," He said, making a 'come hither' motion with his finger and Naruto did what he was ordered, much to his disgust and dread. 

Naruto was then ordered to kneel and Sasuke said, "Suck me off, dobe."

And Naruto did, he ran his tongue up and down Sasuke's shaft as the bastard watched with his black eyes absorbing everything Naruto did. He took him as deep as he could into his mouth, nearly causing him to gag as Sasuke started to breathe heavily. Saliva bathed his cock as Naruto started to fondle Sasuke's balls in his hand, making Sasuke release a moan that ran shudders down Naruto's spine. 

"Yes, take it down, my naughty little slut. God, you give such good head." Sasuke moaned, his hands fisted in Naruto's blonde locks as he started to thrust into Naruto's mouth with vigor, trying to reach his end, his cock twitching as he felt heat stirring in his balls. 

"I'm cumming! Naruto!" Sasuke grounded out, his movements stopped as all his muscles tensed before releasing inside of Naruto's mouth. His seed pouring down Naruto's throat made a warm feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. 

Naruto couldn't spit it out as Sasuke forced him on his back and pounded into Naruto's mouth some more, loving the way his tongue felt against his cock, getting another orgasm out of it. 

"Swallow it, dobe. Swallow all of it," Sasuke said, before bashing Naruto's head against the ground, making Naruto groan as he did what Sasuke wanted. 

"Show me," Sasuke ordered 

Naruto stuck out his tongue and seeing nothing, Sasuke smiled and said, "Good boy," before kissing him, tongue and all, he apparently learned Orochimaru's massive tongue trick and he put it to good use, nearly choking Naruto, before finally releasing him. 

Sasuke forced Naruto to watch as he shifted into his second state of his cursed form and Naruto though his heart was going to explode in his chest. 

"Just end it already, bastard. You've had your fun, now end me," Naruto snarled

"No, Naruto. I am not going to kill you. You are going to help me."

"Help you?"

"Destroy Konoha."

"I will never betray Konoha!"

"You have no choice, dobe. I'm already inside of you and by the time I finished you will stand at my side as you jerk me off as the Leaf Village burns to the ground."

"No!" Naruto screamed in horror

"Yes!"  Sasuke screamed back with lust before he shoved himself inside of Naruto. 

Naruto tensed as he closed his eyes in pain, "Gak! Ha~aah! G-get out of me!" Naruto yelled, trying to push the Uchiha away. 

Sasuke took his hands, pinning them above his head as he thrusted inside of Naruto's ass. 

Naruto felt his mind going hazy as flame markings started to cover his entire body. 

"Stop it! Stop it! I don't want this, stop please Sasuke!"

"No~, besides you didn't cum yet and I want you to cum and scream my name when you do!"

"Fuck off you, perverted bastard!" Naruto yelled, his cock brushing against Sasuke's toned stomach with each thrust he did.

"You will give in to me, Naruto!" Sasuke smirked, hitting his prostate, causing Naruto scream and arch his back. 

"God, you got even tighter! Say it Naruto, say my name!"

"Grrr...Sasuke!" Naruto growled, closing his eyes

"Naruto~" Sasuke purred, before cumming inside of Naruto hitting his prostate as hard as he could

"Ah~! Fuck!" Naruto came seconds after, his cum coating both their stomachs

"Naruto...Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, rubbing the bite mark he made on Naruto's neck.

"Back off, bastard...I'm sensitive," Naruto groaned and Sasuke's head snapped up and he saw Naruto looking at him with the same lust-filled look he was given him. 

"Now, are you finished or do you want to fuck me some more?" Naruto smirked, mirroring Sasuke's own. 

Sasuke intended not to let Naruto walk by the time he finished claiming him. 

[End of dream]

Naruto snapped awake silently and in a cold sweat, he didn't see his cellmate anywhere, but then recalled that he was still in solitary. He sighed and fell back on his sweat-drenched pillow and felt himself get hard. 

'This is so messed up...but why did I dream of Sasuke forcing himself on me?'

' ** _Because you know you would have wanted it that way..._** '

'That's fair...' Naruto shrugged to his dark counterpart, before willing his erection to go down and falling back asleep. 

* * *

[Sound Village] 

Sasuke is training his swordman's ship, dualing with the snakes Orochimaru's summon to train him. After he finished off the last giant snake, Kabuto arrived. 

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Orochimaru-sama orders your appearance."

"Hmph," Sasuke flicked the blood off his sword, nodded at Kabuto and then left. 

Two minutes later, Sasuke arrived in Orochimaru's throne room, where the snake sage was sitting on his throne-like chair. 

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Kabuto said, you required something of me?"

"Yes~, actually this might interest you in fact."

Sasuke's only reply was a raised eyebrow. 

"Apparently Konoha betrayed the one who has been trying to take you back."

"The dobe?"

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was convicted of being the rapist that has been attacking the elemental nations and they threw him the Blood Prison," Orochimaru said, silkily 

Sasuke doesn't move as he absorbs Orochimaru's words and then, he released a heavy killing intent which cracked the walls surrounding Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke, but he got his emotions under control. 

"Is that all?" Sasuke said, emotionless

"Yes, that is all, you're dismissed," Orochimaru said, waving him off

Sasuke then left and Orochimaru stared at him with glee and excitement. 

'He's becoming a wonderful body for me to use...' 

Sasuke had a hate-filled aura around him and the people stayed clear of him as he made his way to the reject camp, a place where Orochimaru gave Sasuke free reign to do with the prisoners what he wished. 

He walked in and went to the violent sector and slammed his fist on the button where it released 20 crazed experiments of Orochimaru and he fought them, again and again, and again, until he was satisfied as he laid on a mountain of bloody corpses. 

'Naruto...I will get you back and then we will destroy Konoha together, I promise you that!' Sasuke swore, his red eyes filled with madness, possessive lust, and hate. 

* * *

Ending the chapter! I'm really sorry for the long wait. I'm so sorry! Hopefully, I can make the next chapters come out faster. Also, I am still active on all my other stories on this site, so don't give up hope just yet! Laters.

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 


	4. Just one more push...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed...  
> The real rapist has been caught and news spread across the elemental nations  
> Look at Konoha [Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Rookie 9]  
> Look at Gaara and Wave  
> Sasuke arrives

Two long years have passed...

The real rapist has been caught after going into hiding after someone pinned his crimes on the golden hero, Naruto Uzumaki. 

However, the heat of his loins couldn't be contained any longer and he ventured out into the night to find a woman to rape, but his eagerness to violate made him sloppy and he was caught by the woman's boyfriend who was jounin-level ninja, who beat the crap out of him and had him arrested. 

He didn't look like anything like Naruto...once people got an eyeful of him. 

His hair was a dirty unattractive blond and it was messily spiked up, his build was like Naruto's except more heavier set, his skin was tan, but not sun-kissed like Naruto's. His three scars were carved in with a kunai as they were jagged, not like Naruto's whose were smooth as he was born with them. His eyes were a reddish hazel, different from Naruto's eyes from when he was using the Kyuubi's power.

Overall, Konoha fucked up badly and speaking of fuck ups...

[Leaf Village]

Konoha has been facing some tough time ever since Naruto Uzumaki had been imprisoned as the scarred rapist that plaguing the elemental nations and people hated Konoha for it. The sun rarely shined over the village and if it did, it didn't bring the same warmth as it did several years ago. 

No village trusted Konoha, the Sand Village hated Tsunade and the Leaf ninjas because they so easily believed that Naruto was the rapist and Gaara told Tsunade that she would regret ever imprisoning Naruto. 

The Spring Country was on the same wavelength as of the Wave Country, the Land of Vegetables, the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls, and Kumo and Iwa were more ruthless to the Konoha ninja then even Orochimaru's forces. Even the snake sage knew that the orange-loving blond wouldn't rape anyone, he was too much like his father much to his disgust and begrudging respect to rape anyone. 

Tsunade still stands firmly by her decision that Naruto was the rapist because of the deceive evidence that was given to her by one of her spies who managed to catch a glimpse of the scarred rapist, fleeing one of his crimes. The spiky, blonde hair, the tanned skin, the three scars on each cheek and height and build matched Naruto's. However, the other villages didn't see it that way and so they stopped all trades with Konoha. 

The civilians were mostly unaffected, but the ninjas were miserable as money was scarce as the prices for materials was at an all time high. 

[Hokage's Office]

The busty Hokage is working on paperwork as she pushed down her feelings of disappointment and sadness that she felt from the past Hokage's portraits burning holes in the back of her head. 

'Dammit!' She inwardly snarled as she crumbled up another rejection letter.

She soon heard the window open, but no cocky remarks or perverted sayings made her spring up in her chair only to face Jiraiya. 

"Oh...it's only you, Jiraiya. What did I say about using the damn door?" She said as she turned her attention to her work. 

No response other than him laying down a picture of the actual serial rapist that has been caught. 

Tsunade looked at the paper Jiraiya placed on her desk and she picked it up and her eyes widened as her features paled beyond Orochimaru's level as she looked at the picture trying to deny what she was seeing. 

"No...no this cannot be right. The serial rapist..."

"Wasn't Naruto. The bastard doesn't even look like Naruto and we sent him to hell."

"No~!!!" She screamed as she tossed away all the paperwork on her desk, smashing her desk and tossing the pieces out the window as she buried her face into her hands. 

Tears and loud sobs filled the office, but Jiraiya couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for her as she just sent the last person connected to his favorite student to hell. 

'And I did nothing to stop her... Minato, Kushina, and Hiruzen would tear both of us apart,' Jiraiya winced as he felt Hiruzen and Minato's faces twisted with hate and disgust boring into him. 

She knew she couldn't keep the information to herself and had Shizune, after telling her of Naruto's innocence, to call the Rookie 9, their teachers, and Iruka. 

Three minutes later, everyone arrived on waited anxiously... 

"Everyone...I am here to tell you all that, we all fucked up so badly," Jiraiya said, completely serious

Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya picked up the paper that he gave to Tsunade and lifted it so the face could be seen by all of them. Everyone was stiff and frozen as they absorbed the picture and Shikamaru summoned up the entire situation in one word, "Shit."

* * *

[Sand Village]

Gaara is sitting at his desk, reading the report of how the rapist was actually caught and how the bastard didn't even look like Naruto and it just reinforced his decision of not helping Konoha.

'After everything he did for them, they backstab him and spit on him thinking that he would do something so horrible.'

A bird was sitting on his window seal and he snatched the letter, read it, and then tore it to pieces. 

'She actually has the gall to send an apology and ask us to open our trade to them,' He inwardly sneered

"Let's make a deal, Tsunade. If you are able to get Naruto to forgive you for everything you have done to him and tells me himself that he forgives you and your village I will open trade up for you."

Gaara wrote his reply and sent it to the Konoha bird and called two ninjas to go to Blood Prison and have Naruto released as he is not under Konoha's banner. He watched the two ninjas disappear and watched the bird with the letter fly off as his sister entered his office. 

"Gaara?"

"What is it, Temari?"

"You heard?"

"Yes, I have and Konoha has the gall to send us an apology and wanting us to open trade with them."

"What! Those bastards! It's Naruto who should have the apology!"

"I'm aware and I gave them an ultimatum, if they could get Naruto to forgive them, of his own volition, then we would open trade to them."

"But, Gaara-"

"Temari, do you think after everything they did to Naruto, including sending him to prison on top of that, he would forgive them?"

"No. Everyone has their limits, not even Naruto would forgive them for that. You're right."

"Regardless, enough of them. I have dealt with enough paperwork for today."

"It's noon, now. Do you want to eat?"

"Sure, I just feel a craving for ramen for some reason."

Temari giggled and Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow in question. 

"Nothing, nothing, come on," Temari waved him off as he followed her out of the office.

'Naruto...you really affected him, I hope those Konoha bastards break their legs trying to get your forgiveness, but you spit on them instead.'

* * *

[Wave Country]

The citizens of the Wave Country knew that Naruto wouldn't rape anyone and they kept the bridge named after him as a tribute to him and his innocence. They still had to pay Konoha for protecting them, but they did it reluctantly and they refused to change the name of the bridge and they told the Konoha ninja that would regret ever sending Naruto to prison.

The news of the scarred rapist being captured soon filled the conversations of every citizen in Wave and it made them cheer knowing that they were correct in saying that Naruto was not the rapist and that he would never do that. 

Besides they just had no more check that the Konoha ninja had to take and they would no longer have to deal with them. They would never forgive the Leaf for what they did to their hero. Only by Naruto's blessing would they forgive the village.

* * *

[Spring Country]

Koyuki hated the Leaf even more as she read the entire report her spy network delivered to her and the picture of the scarred rapist and it made her want to punch every member of Konoha in the face. 

'Idiots! That's what all of you are. Idiots of the highest caliber!' She snarled 

She was torn between enlighted happiness of the real rapist being caught and knowing her friend would soon be freed and her fierce hatred for Konoha for convicting him. She called for two ninjas to go to Blood Prison and have Naruto released as he is no longer under Konoha's shadow.

She turned towards the large window behind her desk, clasping her hands together and thought, 'Please protect him. Send someone to protect him.' 

* * *

A ship slowly leading towards its' destination was arriving at a certain prison. On top of the ship was a young man with darkness in his heart and a long katana. This man is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, the ex-apprentice of the snake sannin Orochimaru, who he killed and absorbed all of his powers.

Sasuke has grown as his eyes switched from red to black as his chakra flared at the thought of his dobe. Waves of excitement and slight madness flowed off his form in waves as he stared at the large Prison where his fox was kept. 

The scent of blood hung over him like a mist, as he gripped his sword as if he was trying to push back his arousal. He let his tongue slip out and moist his lips as he savored Orochimaru's torturous screams from within his head as he made to share his power with the one who could understand him the most. 

'Just wait for me a little longer, Naruto. You will soon be at my side, causing havoc,' Sasuke smirked as the ship finally reached the island.

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! Konoha is beginning to realize how much shit they are actually in and it will only get worse for them! Sasuke has arrived at Blood Prison! Wait for the next chapter! You will find it very interesting if you are into blood, gore, and fucking...Pretty much describes most of the next chapter. Laters!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	5. My Corrupted Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets Sasuke after two years and Sasuke gives him...a little gift

Sasuke finally arrived on the island of Blood Prison, using an advanced illusion to hide his appearance and enters silently the prison silently and undetected. 

However, he came across a guard who said, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Sasuke could have easily knocked him out or killed him, but needed to find Naruto and said, "I am here to release Naruto Uzumaki from his confinement."

The guard stared at him for a bit and then started to smile and said, "Finally, someone else with a brain. Wait, you're not from Konoha are you?"

"No. I am not," Sasuke said, shaking his head 

"Then come along then, I'll bring Naruto...hopefully those bastards will leave him alone..." Jacob said mostly to himself, but Sasuke heard it and restrained himself to stop his eyes from turning red to not give himself away.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked 

"Naruto Uzumaki has been repeatedly abused ever since he first arrived and he can't even fight back," Jacob said with a snarl 

"What do you mean he can't fight back?" Sasuke questioned, as he made the promise to destroy this damn prison and everyone in it.

"The people from Konoha sealed off his chakra so he couldn't defend himself as well as outing him as the rapist attacking the elemental nations, but I know that is a load of shit. Even though he was without his chakra, he wouldn't break."

"He wouldn't break?" Sasuke said with a slight smile 

"Yeah, he said he had a crush and it drove him to survive and keep living through this constant hell," Jacob said, looking up 

"And who would that be?" He asked, already knowing it was Sakura, making him want to rip off the fan girl's face. 

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Jacob said, smiling 

Sasuke in his disguise nearly tripped over his own feet and repeated, "Sasuke Uchiha?"

"He said, he had a crush on him ever since he was little, but he never acted on it because he didn't want to take the chance of the hate he was showered with as a child to be dumped on him."

"I see. Thank you, but I forgot to ask, what's your name?" Sasuke asked, slowly, still taking in that his crush liked him back, for just as long as he did as well!

"My name is Jacob Green, but-" "Guard Green, your prisoner is being attacked!" Another guard said, interrupting his sentence

"Shit! Excuse me, Guard Kurt, please take him to the visitation room. I will be right back," Jacob said, running at top speeds as Sasuke was left with the other guard who led him to the visitation room and told him to wait. 

Sasuke was then left alone as he waited for his fox to appear. 

However, the last Uchiha didn't have to wait long, but he didn't like what he saw when two people enter through the door on the other side. 

The guard named Jacob Green entered on the other side of the visitation room with Naruto leaning on his shoulder, his body sporadically twitching as if he was fried with a lightning jutsu. 

Green helped Naruto take a seat into the chair and Naruto let out a poor imitation of his usual foxy smile, making Sasuke's heart clench in his chest. 

"Naruto, you have a visitor that is here to set you free," Jacob smiled 

Naruto's eyes widened and asked, "Who is it?"

"I didn't ask, but he sounded legit and he told me he wanted to free you from this hell and I find it better not to look a horse's gift in the mouth. But I thought it would be a good idea for you talk to him first."

Sasuke silently thanks the man from the other side of the glass and takes in the sight of his fox. 

He was pale from lack of sunlight, he had deep shadows underneath his eyes as if he hadn't had a good night sleep for months, his body was skinny, he showed he still had his muscles, but they deteriorated from lack of training.

Jacob then said, "I will be waiting outside, Naruto."

He then left the two alone to talk as he stood outside the door.

'Naruto...' Sasuke inwardly thought 

Naruto picked up the phone as Sasuke repeated the action on his side. 

"Hello, Sasuke..." Naruto softly said, easily seeing through his hedge

'Sasuke...He called me by my name...my first name...not Uchiha, not bastard, Sasuke!! THOSE BASTARDS!!!' Sasuke inwardly raged 

Sasuke destroys the phone booth causing Naruto to be thrown back, hitting the wall and slid to the floor as Sasuke made his way towards the downed blond, removing his henge and knelt down and grabbed Naruto's head and forced him to look him.

"Naruto...Naruto, look at me," Sasuke ordered

Naruto looked up, his dull blue eyes lighted up a bit as he lifted a hand to brush Sasuke's hair away from his face.

"Sasuke, are you here to finish me off, huh?" Naruto asked

Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's face and had his snakes restrain Naruto, by putting his hands above his head.

The Uchiha then sat on Naruto's lap and ripped off the top of Naruto's prison uniform.

"Dobe...Naruto," He said, moving until his lips were nearly touching his 

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, trying to smile back at him

Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's spiky dull blonde locks and said, "I'm going to give you a curse seal. Don't you dare die on me or else I will make your afterlife a living hell."

Naruto stretched out his neck as Sasuke bared his fangs and bit into Naruto's flesh, causing Naruto to tense up as an intense heat overcame his entire body and then he finally blanked out.

[Naruto's Mindscape]

Naruto woke up on the floor of his mindscape and found out that he was no longer in the sewer that used to be his mind, he was surrounded by darkness, but it didn't scare him. He heard an anguished roar coming from the left of him and decided to follow where the noise was coming from, which led him to appear in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

He saw a large, dark, eye-less, three-headed creature with yellowish sharp fangs tearing into the flesh of the Kyuubi, the shadows that made up the creature were holding the massive fox in place as they slowly ate his flesh.

"Holy shit..." Naruto whispered, catching the fox's attention 

"Brat! Get me out of here!" He roared

"Why the fuck should I?" Naruto snapped

"You miserable brat! I am the great fox, demon lord of hell! I demand you help me!" He roared 

"Well, I don't have to do a damn thing. You're the great Lord of hell, they should be easy pickings for you and besides, I'm just a pathetic human, remember?"

"Alright, Uzumaki if you help me, I will never bother you again."

Naruto didn't move.

"I will give you the benefits of my chakra!"

Naruto still didn't move.

"I will allow you to see your parents!" He roared 

Naruto shook his head, "All you offer Kyuubi are empty promises. I had too many of those to last ten lifetimes. Hope those things enjoy their meal," Naruto said, turning his back on the panicking fox.

"No...You can't leave me... Naruto. Naruto! NARUTOOOO!!!!" The fox roared as he watched the young man faded into the darkness

The fox was all alone and the last thing the Kyuubi saw was the massive drooling maw of the eyeless monster closing in on him and what came after was a sickening crunch. 

Naruto walked, the fox's roars disappeared with each step, the shadows caressed and pulled him forward like a lover's. He saw his dark self, walk beside him before merging with him entirely making him feel free for the first time in a long time. 

 Then Naruto stopped and let a smile grace his face, he saw his rival, his best friend, and the boy he had a crush on since their first accidental kiss. 

"Sasuke..." He whispered to him

The pale, black-haired man with spinning red eyes looked up to see him, "Naruto..." 

He raised a hand which Naruto walked forward to grab as he entwined Sasuke's fingers into his own and then was pulled into a searing kiss, combining the two of them into one entity. 

[Reality]

Naruto snapped awake with an earth-shattering roar as Sasuke watched with fascination as Naruto transformed into something similar to his own cursed seal state. His pale blonde hair grew longer, still wild and untamed as before and it turned into a color of an orange-red, the same color of all nine tails that simultaneously burst out of his back. The seals that were placed on him finally shattered as his chakra swirled around both himself and Sasuke as his skin took on a pale skin tone as he grinds himself against Sasuke with a purr.

Sasuke felt himself harden as Naruto's hard-on brush against his own as Naruto smirked at his rival and crush and Sasuke slammed his lips against Naruto's as he went into his own cursed sealed state.  

"You are so much trouble, dobe," Sasuke said, his lips swollen from kissing him

"But, I'm worth it, aren't I?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke who let the corner of his lips quirk up.

Naruto let one of his tails to smack his lover's nose with a flick that made Sasuke snort, "Funny..."

"Now, shall we?" Naruto smirked, making the Uchiha's heart race

"Yes, let's," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto up and the two made their way deeper into the prison to cause as much havoc as possible.  

The two kissed once more before they split up and the two were dead set to massacre both the guards and prisoners who had a hand in Naruto's suffering. 

Screams soon filled the halls of the prison as prisoners and guards alike fled from the two attackers but none escaped as the two men were on a mission to eliminate every single person who did harm to Naruto. 

Naruto took great pleasure in tearing off the cocks of those who raped him repeatedly during his two years staying in this hell of a prison, slowly tearing their heads off tendon by tendon until the blood gushed from their necks like a fountain, covering him in it as he moved onto the next prisoner or guard in his way.

Sasuke slashed to pieces everyone in his way, but then soon got tired on using his sword and decided to use his bare hands, taking delight in ripping out the spines and intestines of those who dare to rape his Naruto.

Soon the pair was finished, blood stained every inch of the prison, dead and mangled corpses filled every corner and there was only one person left alive and that was Jacob. 

He was in shock at the two men who appeared in front of him but raised his hands to defend himself he needed to do so. However, the two just stared at him and Naruto started to walk towards him, his arms were not raised and Jacob didn't sense any malice from him like he did with the others. 

Naruto stood in front of him and said, "Thank you for caring," before grabbing his head and Jacob thought his head was going to be ripped off until he felt a pair of lips on his, making his eyes widen. 

The kiss ended shortly after as he watched Naruto walk back to Sasuke's side and grab Sasuke's hand and leave the prison, leaving Jacob there, before he snapped out of his shock and went outside. 

Good thing he did so, considering the entire prison crumbled as soon as he left. 

He watched as both Naruto and Sasuke walked to the edge of the cliff where Blood Prison was stationed and looked back at him. 

Sasuke gave him a slight smirk and Naruto waved at him, before Sasuke took off with the both of them, causing a whirlwind of dust to kick up, blowing off Jacob's hat. 

He watched as the two faded into the distance until there was nothing left of them.  

In the distance, a boat with the prison's entire month of food packaging had arrived but Jacob could just barely hear the blare of the horn over his own thoughts buzzing around in his head like bees in their beehive. 

'Be safe, Naruto. I hope you are happy with him,' Jacob thought with a smile.

* * *

**Ending the chapter! Sorry for the long wait, finals are a bitch...Anyways, the next chapter will be focused on Konoha for the first half and then Sasuke and Naruto. Sorry, if the ending of my last chapter for this one was misleading and if this chapter seems shorter than the rest, but the next chapter will make up for it. The next chapter will have each other fucking each other's brains out, this one needed to kill off everyone first and I couldn't find a way to make them have sex without Jacob walking in on them and I don't want Mr. Green to die. He will have a part in later chapters.**

**Later!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	6. Results of Konoha's Stupidity

Jacob watched the two young men disappear over the horizon as the blare of the ship delivering food, blared in the background. He was still distracted from Naruto's kiss as he stared off into the distance. 

However, the surprised curses and cries of the men on the delivering ship shocked him out of his stupor. 

Several men came out of the ship and landed on the island and rushed towards him and one of the men asked, "What the hell happened here?"

"It's a long story, but the main story is that there was a massacre and Blood Prison is destroyed and there was only two survivors, myself and ... Naruto Uzumaki."

"Where is he?" Another one asked 

"I don't know," Jacob said, honestly 

"Well, since the prison is no longer active we need to take the shipment back, do you need a ride?" One of the caretakers of the cargo asked 

"Yes, that would be good, thank you," Jacob bowed and went to board the ship as the crew went to prepare to leave the island as Jacob debated on where to go. 

As the ship left the island, a man with long spiky white hair wearing red clogs walked towards Jacob.

Green looked up to see the man who Naruto considered as a father and felt heavy disgust well up in the pit of his stomach. 

"You are the only survivor?" Jiraiya asked 

"No, and before you ask me anything else-" Jacob said as he stood up and punched Jiraiya straight in the face, knocking him on his ass, clutching his nose.

"That was for abandoning Naruto in his darkest hour," Jacob hissed, before returning back to his seat at his table.

Jiraiya mumbled, "I deserved that," before taking a seat across from Jacob 

"What do you want?" Jacob asked, wanting nothing more than to smoke 

"What do you know about Naruto?" Jiraiya asked

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just tell me!" Jiraiya snapped

Jacob looked at him and sighed, saying, "You want to know? Fine. Naruto Uzumaki was sentenced to life in prison for the rapes across the elemental nations, even though he didn't do it. He was brutally raped and abused in Blood Prison for two full years by both the prisoners and the guards because your fucking village sealed up his chakra so he couldn't defend himself. I was the only one in that hellhole to actually give a damn about him, taking him to be healed and watching out for him, because I already knew from the moment I meant him that he could not have been the scarred rapist."

Jiraiya swallowed as he asks, "How did the prison fall?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Jacob replied, simply 

Jiraiya froze in shock and so did many other people who were listening in on their conversation. 

"What?" Jiraiya asked

"You heard me. Sasuke Uchiha. He snuck in under an illusion, freed Naruto and giving him back his use of chakra and the two of them slaughtered everyone in the prison, guards and prisoners alike until it was down to me, but they didn't kill me."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No. Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you," Jacob said, leaning his body against the cool wall of the ship

"And why not?"

"Because I wouldn't force him to go back to his childhood hell where the people who are supposed to know him, threw him away from a crime he didn't even commit."

"Then you need to come to Konoha with me," Jiraiya said 

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because you are the only one who knows of the entire situation between Naruto and the state of Blood Prison and many others would use your knowledge to take advantage of Naruto."

"Like you and the rest of your village of backstabbers?" Jacob offered, slightly smiling at the annoyed/miserable face of the sannin

"Fine, but don't do it for me, the Hokage, or even the village. Do it for the people who didn't betray Naruto," Jiraiya sighed

Jacob fell silent as he remembered what Naruto said about Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Teuchi, and Ayame and sighed.

' _They were the only ones not to hate me, even when I was convicted of being the scarred rapist,_ ' Naruto whispered, the words echoing through Jacob's skull. 

Jacob took a deep breath and released it, "Fine. However, if this is another ploy just to get Naruto to do your bidding and for him to be your punching bag, I will do everything I can to make your life a living hell. Come find me when you are ready to leave and I will follow you, I just can't stand being near someone who would willing stand aside to allow a boy who he knew for years to be punished for a crime he didn't commit."

With saying that, Jacob left Jiraiya on his abandoned table, heading up towards the upper decks of the ship. 

Soon after Jiraiya left the table and made his way to an area where he could bask in his guilt in silence.

After several hours, Jiraiya found Jacob and told him that they reached land and Green traveled with Jiraiya to the village of Konoha in silence.

[Konoha] 

Things in Konoha have been going horribly ever since the truth of Naruto's innocence was revealed to the public. 

Civilians were either completely ignorant as they still thought of Naruto as a demon or were miserable as they basked in their mistakes. 

Iruka Umino is dead as he committed suicide when the word of Naruto's innocence reached him and he couldn't believe what he did to the young man he thought of a little brother. After basking in the truth for several minutes he whispered, "Oh God, what have I done?"

And that was the last phrase Iruka ever uttered, before flashing away. Several days later, Iruka was found dead in his apartment with his wrists slashed with multiple stab wounds in his stomach along with the short blade buried into his neck. 

There was a suicide note placed on his desk and it read, 

_'Konoha has lost its' will of fire. I am not worthy of my life or Naruto's forgiveness. I am a coward and I choose the easy way out because I fear Naruto's wrath worse than any punishment Kami would bestow upon me in the afterlife.'_

The Rookie 9 were in a depressive state as they couldn't believe what they did to Naruto, the boy who passed all their expectations, the boy that was always there for them, the boy who swore that he would become Hokage, the boy who was the literal embodiment of the will of fire and they extinguished him.

All of them couldn't even look at themselves in the mirror without wanting to either destroy the mirror or puke.

They recalled what happened after what Jiraiya showed them the picture of the  **real** rapist terrorizing the elemental nations.

* * *

[Flashback]

_"Everyone...I am here to tell you all that, we all fucked up so badly," Jiraiya said, completely serious_

_Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"_

_Jiraiya picked up the paper that he gave to Tsunade and lifted it so the face could be seen by all of them. Everyone was stiff and frozen as they absorbed the picture and Shikamaru summoned up the entire situation in one word, "Shit."_

_Hinata immediately fell into a dead faint as she absorbed the picture._

_Kiba turned a deadly pale and looked like he was about to join his teammate any second._

_Shino stood extremely still, but the slight scent of blood was coming from him clutching his fists._

_Kurenai pressed her hands against her mouth as she absorbed the picture as she couldn't make any excuse._

_'Kushina-sensei...Please forgive me for everything I did to your son...' She thought as tears fell down her face_

_Asuma felt his cigarette slip from his lips as he recalled every foul thing he said to Naruto in his captivity and he could feel his father's cold gaze boring a hole into his skull, he winced as he knew that if Hiruzen was alive, Asuma would have to buy a new ass because Hiruzen would rip it off and beat him with it._

_Ino ran to the nearest trashcan to puke as she recalled all the curses and the techniques she used on Naruto as she saw the blue eyes pleading his innocence and she just punched him and cursed him out some more, before spitting on him._

_Shikamaru felt he would lose his lunch as he felt a heavy weight fall to the pit of his stomach as he knew Naruto wouldn't forgive them for this._

_'We are so dead...' Shikamaru thought in despair_

_Chouji couldn't even look at his chips as he stared off into space as tears fell down his face._

_Kakashi fell to his knees almost as if he was a puppet with his strings cut as he took in the scarred rapist's face and he felt so many emotions running amuck in his head. He felt intense rage at the scarred rapist, disgust for himself for not asking for proof as he spent the most time with his student and knew the blonde would rather eat his own hands than rape anyone. Extreme sadness at adding another mark to his long list of failures, he could feel his sensei, his father, Rin, and Obito sneering at him from the afterlife. He didn't even have the spine to look at the wall where the Hokage's portraits were, he knew...he knew they were sneering at him, thinking that he was scum, especially his teacher._

_Sakura immediately flashed out of the office, she couldn't bare it... Another teammate, gone by her own hands. Sasuke left her and all she had was Naruto and when he was framed for being the scarred rapist just snapped. She collapsed on her bed and started to cry and cry as she recalled every single thing she did to him in vivid detail and winced at every blow, every pain-filled look, every pled until they became softer until there was nothing but silence._

_Tsunade looked at the mess of ninja in front of her and sighed, barely holding back her own tears and she dismissed them._

_Everyone flashed away at once as Kurenai took Hinata to her home before flashing home herself._

_Soon the news of Naruto's innocence flashed everywhere inside the village and those who believed in Naruto, A.K.A, the Konohamaru Corps or now known as the Maru Corps, Old Man Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku. The few people who believed in Naruto, taking shit from civilian and ninja alike because they believed that Naruto wasn't the rapist and they were disgusted with the village._

_They would wait for Naruto or they would come to him, they would keep waiting and defending his name, no matter what it took._

* * *

[Present]

As of now, Konoha is in more shit, the depressive mood only made things worse, the Rookie 9 was never the same, not since the truth of Naruto's innocence came out. 

Hinata completely broke down, all the training she did in the two years became meaningless as she became a stuttering mess and would start to cry at any opportunity. Only the chance to make up with Naruto got her to stand up again. She was ready to join Iruka, if not for the timely intervention of her older cousin, Neji. The rest of the group was no better, either in depressive moods or in explosive rages.

The Rookie 9 made their way to their frequent bar to drink away their sorrows as they discussed their situation. 

[Ninja Bar]

All the rookies were either chunin or jounin in their cannon N.S. outfits as they drunk away their sorrows as girls had shadows under their eyes as Naruto's miserable and broken face stabbed through each of them. 

"We're fucked, aren't we?" Ino stated, softly 

"What makes you think that, Ino? Considering that people outside the village would rather spit on us than help us? How were considered how our village is considered scum of the ninja world? Or is it-"

"Enough Inuzuka, you made your damn point," Tenten growled 

"Oh, yeah, panda head?" Kiba said, letting out a nasty smirk

"What the fuck did you just call me?" She spat, her eyes narrowing as she stood up

"Panda Head, what are going to do about it?" Kiba smirked, rising to meet her 

Tenten was about to pull out several kunai until she couldn't move. 

Neither could Kiba as their eyes widened and narrowed as they turned their sights to face an irritated Shikamaru who said, "Now, is not the time. Sit down. Now."

He then removed his shadow from the both of them releasing them from his hold, but his shadow was still out, moving around him like a predator. 

Kiba and Tenten decided to take the irritated Nara's warning and retake their seats.

The group sat basking in silence as they thought of about their mistakes, but the one that all of them touched on was the Ramen stand incident, which happened two days after the truth of Naruto's innocence was told of them.  

[Flashback]

All of the Rookie 9 plus team Guy who was told the next day along with everyone else in the village when Tsunade made the announcement and the village was still in a state of shock.

They all decided to go Ichiraku Ramen, a place they all avoid ever since Naruto was sentenced to Blood Prison, however, before they could enter a frying pan nailed Sakura right in the face, forcing her to fall back on her butt as she clutched her head in pain. 

"What the hell?!" Kiba shouted as Ino grabbed Sakura.

Ayame walked out with several other frying pans in her hands as she glared at the crowd of 10 in front of her with extreme loathing.

"You have some nerve, all of you."

"Ayame-san?"

"Don't you dare say my name! How dare you show your faces here, especially after everything you did to Naruto!" She snarled 

"Please we are so sorry, we didn't know!" Ino said, pulling Sakura up

"That's not an excuse! How can any of you think that Naruto was the scarred rapist! You all knew him for years and you, Haruno was his teammate!" 

Sakura kept her head down as she had no answer, even people who barely knew him outside of the missions stated that they didn't believe Naruto was the scarred rapist, even Orochimaru fully stated that he didn't believe that Naruto was the scarred rapist. 

"Please, we just want to honor him!" Sakura said, healing her nose

"No, you don't. You all are just guilty and want to down your guilt and delude yourself into thinking that he would forgive all of you. Well, you aren't welcome here. I don't care. I refuse to serve a bunch of ignorant, arrogant bastards who can't even give the benefit of the doubt to a boy who all had your backs for years," Ayame said with tears running down her face. 

"Now you listen here!" Kiba snarled stepping forward

"Tell me, Inuzuka, remember the last time you tried to hit on my daughter and tried to free her from being the taint of being a supporter of the demon?" Teuchi said, coming out of the ramen restaurant.

"Please, we don't want any trouble. We just want to eat here," Tenten said

"Well, that's too bad. After all, I thought this place was shack and it would only be better if they removed the picture of the demonic rapist," He said, mocking her previous statement 

"Please, we are sorry," She whimpered 

"Well, we don't care. I don't serve scum who willing backstab their friends, oh wait, I shouldn't say friends. I should say, the nicest boy in the village that was used and abused by brats."

"Why you~" Tenten had it with being insulted as she chucked a kunai at Teuchi, but instead of hitting him, it was deflected. 

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, the Konohamaru, now know as the Maru Corps arrived armed and glaring the Rookies with utter loathing. 

Maru cast of the Konoha part of his name as he felt sick at how easy his boss' so-supposed friends could think of him as the scarred rapist and it was sweet when Maru and his friends along with their classmates were finally told the truth of Naruto's innocence. 

Maru would never forget the look of shock on Hanabi's face for a long time, especially when he rejected her again and again for all the times she insulted him for defending a so-called demon and a rapist. 

Maru armed himself with a bo-staff, while Moegi tightens a pair of chakra-enhanced gloves around her hands as Udon armed himself with a pair of chakra knives. All of them were fully prepared to beat back all of the Rookies and hopefully cripple them if any of them took another step.

Kiba and Neji wanted to challenge them, but Shino and Tenten shook their heads, knowing that it would not look good for any of them if they hurt Naruto's only supporters in the village and they left.

Some glared at the Maru Corps as the group left to eat at an another restaurant. 

When the Rookies were no longer in sight, the Maru Corps let out a sigh of relief as they lowered their weapons. 

"Thank you, guys and girl," Teuchi said as Ayame hugged and kissed both Maru and Udon. 

"No problem," All three said

"Well just for you three, we have a bowl of hot ramen waiting just for you all."

"Yes!" Maru shouted as the three rushed inside the warm ramen shack 

The three sat on the stools and started to talk until Ayame asked, "What would you three want to eat?"

"Can I have a beef ramen?" Moegi said 

"I want a salt ramen," Udon said 

"Can I have a Naruto special?" Maru asked 

"Of course, they will coming right up," Ayame smiled

"It has been awhile, since we've been here, huh?" Maru said 

"Yeah, I know."

The three then continued to converse until Ayame and Teuchi brought out their meals as the three said thanks before digging in as they enjoyed Teuchi's cooking. 

'Boss...' Maru thought as he sent a silent prayer to protect Naruto

[Flashback end]

* * *

[Present: Council Room]

Both the ninja and civilian council were discussing the situation and how their lives couldn't get any worse. 

Jiraiya walked in through the doors for the first time in a long time along with a guest looked like he would rather masturbate with the wrong end of a kunai. 

Everyone turned silent as they took in the sight of the guard and Tsunade said, "Who is he?"

"My name is Jacob Green, one of two survivors of the massacre of the Blood Prison."

"Massacre?" Shikaku said 

"Yes, Blood Prison had fallen," Jacob replied, simply as if he was bored

"You said, 'one of two survivors'? Who is the other survivor?" Tsunade asked 

"The other survivor is Naruto Uzumaki," Jacob said

Naruto Uzumaki...

Then started the chaos as the civilains were screaming their outrage and how the demon defies them by not dying or kneeling before them and the shinobis were trying to get a word in edgewise.

Tsunade slammed her hand against the wall causing a massive crack to form, silencing the council. 

"Can you please explain what happened at the prison," Tsunade said, looking at Jacob Green

He nodded and said, "I will but save your questions until the end of the story, okay?"

Most of them nodded and Hiashi said, "Please tell us the story."

Jacob explained, "Apparently Sasuke Uchiha arrived at the prison via boat under a henge and with that, he was able to get a meeting with Naruto who after which he destroyed the phone booth and bit him-"

"What you mean bit him?" One of the civilian council members asked 

"Save your questions until the end. After biting him, Naruto turned into a different form of himself, completely pale with nine flowing tails behind him and then afterward Sasuke turned into a different form as well and the two destroyed everyone in the prison, except for myself. Now ask your questions."

"Why didn't Naruto or Sasuke kill you?" A civilian council member asked 

"Because I never abused Naruto in all of the time he was imprisoned. The prisoners abused him because they were told that he was the scarred rapist, which wasn't true and I was the only person besides the extremely reluctant nurses and doctors stationed there to help him, that's why I am still alive."

"Why didn't you hate Naruto?" Another civilian council member asked 

"Because just after meeting him once, I knew Naruto wasn't the rapist. He doesn't even look he is even capable of such an act. I mean, come on, people. I saw once in passing, the broken look of betrayal and shock was still on his face and I knew for the fact he was innocent. Hell, I heard stories about him from others and seeing him up close, I concluded that Naruto just couldn't be the scarred rapist. It was rather simple," He said, shrugging his shoulders, making the council feel worse along with Tsunade

"What do you mean that Sasuke bit Naruto?" Shibi asked, moving on to a different topic

"Exactly what I meant, Sasuke bit Naruto and Naruto changed into a different form."

"Can you explain?"

"He turned pale with nine flowing red-orange tails flowing behind him," Jacob said 

Jiraiya winced as he realized that Sasuke gave Naruto a curse mark.

"Anything else?" Jacob asked 

"No."

"Am I free to go?" He asked 

Tsunade sighed, "Yes you are free to go."

Jacob then left without a backward glance as the room descended into chaos.

Jacob smiled as he knew that they would never catch Naruto and with Sasuke, it would take nothing short of ten armies and a God to get those two apart.

'Take care Naruto...' He thought 

* * *

[At a hideout in the Rice Country]

A pair of very unusual characters landed in front of a large, hidden compound. 

Considering that one had a pair of leathery wings shaped like hands and the other had nine waving tails behind him. 

* * *

Ending it! I am ending it! Don't I suck?   

Anyways, the next chapter will be uploaded soon enough, laters!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!


	7. Sasuke & Naruto Fuck!

[At a hideout in the Rice Country]

_A pair of very unusual characters landed in front of a large, hidden compound._

_Considering that one had a pair of leathery wings shaped like hands and the other had nine waving tails behind him._

[Present]

Sasuke and Naruto immediately made their way inside the compound and closed the door behind them, Naruto was pressed against the wall by a smirking Sasuke. 

Naruto smirked back as he grinded himself against Sasuke as his tails swayed slowly behind him. Sasuke started to suck on Naruto's neck, his tongue tracing his newly minted curse mark and then up his pulse point on his neck, leaving a perfectly good kiss mark.

"Uh~, Sasuke~" Naruto purred, his blush tinting his pale cheeks as he tore off Sasuke's shirt and moved his hands down to grab his lover's perfect ass.

"N-Naruto" Sasuke whispered, tracing his tongue down to Naruto's chest, flicking his tongue over a dusty nipple and giving it a hard nip causing Naruto to hiss much to both of their pleasures. 

But, before either of them could go any further, a loud voice stabbed through the comfortable atmosphere making the two of them growl in anger and frustration. 

"Sasuke~! Sasuke, is that you? Sasu-" Suigetsu cut himself off as his brain took in the sight in front of him.

Sasuke was in his level two state was grinding against Naruto in his own cursed seal state and by the blush on his face didn't lessen the look of anger on his face at being interrupted as he glared at Suigetsu. 

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu said, softly 

Naruto growled, clutching Sasuke, pulling him closer to himself as he hissed "Leave us or die."

Suigetsu's first thought would be to challenge the newcomer, but Sasuke's icy glare stopped him in his tracks.

It basically read, "Take another step closer and both of us will tear you apart."

Suigetsu decided to heed their warnings and left in a flash, leaving the two alone in the hallway as he went to warn the Karin and Juugo. 

Sasuke then turned his attention back to Naruto to kiss him for that he was worth and Naruto returned it with equal force until they released each other for air. 

"Sasuke, we need to move," Naruto said, a bit breathless

"I want to fuck you here and now, dobe" Sasuke hissed as he grinded himself into Naruto crotch

"As much I want to, I'd rather not have to kill any of your comrades for interrupting us," Naruto replied, barely keeping his mind  

Sasuke growled, grabbing Naruto by his hips as Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist and flashed the two of him into his bedroom and slammed his hand against the door creating a privacy seal that had a nasty surprise for anyone who would dare to disturb either of them. 

Naruto laid on the bed his arms out as Sasuke crawled into bed, removing his pants and boxers, as he straddled Naruto and smirked, saying "Ready, dobe?"

Sasuke then felt a pair of hands, tug at his hair pulling him down to meet Naruto's lips as he groaned into his mouth. Naruto's hands then trailed down to his chest, pinching his nipple as Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's weeping cock.

Naruto finally released him with a string of saliva connecting them and said, "I am done waiting and I have been ready for years. If you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to ride that massive cock of your until your hips break and then I am going to have someone heal you and then I am going to fuck your perfect ass until you can't walk for three months, un~der~stand?" He purred, staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at his dobe, "You want it you have to work for it, dobe. Suck. me. off~."

Naruto's eyes glowed at the challenge as he let a smirk fall on his lips as Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Make me..."

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me, teme~, make. me," He said, huskily 

Sasuke's eyes blazed red as he bit inside of his lips not to blow his load at hearing such words from Naruto. 

"You asked it," Sasuke gritted out as grabbed a handful of Naruto's blond locks and forced Naruto's mouth on his cock. 

"Hmm~" Naruto hummed as he felt Sasuke's cock inside of his mouth

'God, it feels just as good as I thought it would be~' He thought as a blush spread across his nose

Naruto wanted to fit more into his mouth, but Sasuke being the teasing bastard that he was, used his white snakes to tie up his arms making him feel even harder.

Something that wasn't unnoticed by Sasuke who smirked at Naruto as he pulled himself out and thrust himself back inside causing Naruto to gag as Sasuke repeated the motion burying his cock down Naruto's throat. 

Naruto's soft lips

Naruto's wet tongue

Naruto's hot throat

Sasuke felt like he was going to burst as he felt cum stirring in his balls as Naruto's slurps and moans ran shivers down his spine. 

"God, Naruto, you give such good head!" He moaned as he tilted his head back 

Naruto could only close his eyes and hum in reply making Sasuke choke back a gasp as he barely held himself back from exploding. 

"Don't do that dobe," Sasuke growled 

Naruto raised a slowly questioning eyebrow and decided to ignore his advice as he worked to make Sasuke cum. 

He wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's now throbbing cock, his drool sliding down his lips as he started to thrust up his hips, wanting to starve off some of the tension as he moved his head back and forth and pulled back just leaving the tip in his mouth as he wrapped his wet tongue around the purpling head and sucked on it with a long ' _slurp!'_ as he look at Sasuke, he exploded. 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and forced himself down his throat and exploded, Naruto could only stand still as Sasuke ravaged his throat with his cock and then pulled back to allow the last few spurts to cover Naruto's face and tongue. 

Naruto could only use his tongue to lick off some of the cum off of his face as he said, "Not bad for a teme~"

Sasuke then ripped off Naruto's pants, his boner spring out tall and proud as a trail of pre-cum trailed down the large pulsing vein of Naruto's cock. 

Naruto raspily said, "Are you going to return the favor, teme or you just going to fuck me?"

Sasuke smirked at her, "Oh no~, I tend on driving you crazy~."

Sasuke then took Naruto's cock inside of his mouth, making Naruto drop his head back on the pillow he was laying his head on as he lifted his hips only to drive it back down by Sasuke's hand. 

"You fucking tease~" Naruto hissed as he glared at Sasuke's smug look around his cock as he went up and down Naruto's shaft as he made his throat wide to stuff more of his lover's cock down his throat. 

"Yes~, you bastard, suck me off! You're so good~, I love it!" Naruto hissed as he wanted nothing more to shove Sasuke's head on his cock and never let him go. 

Sasuke would swirl his tongue around Naruto's thick cock, but would slowly pull back and let his tongue squeeze his lower head, making Naruto clench his fists until blood came out. 

He looked down at Sasuke who was taunting him with his eyes, telling him what he wanted and Naruto was more than happy to oblige as he ripped his arms from the snake's hold as Naruto crammed his cock down Sasuke's throat, all the way to the base. 

Sasuke moaned causing shudders to run down Naruto's spine as Naruto started to face fuck Sasuke, the gagging and choking only made him go faster until he finally stilled and came with a groan. 

"Yes~," Naruto hissed as he felt all his balls burst as he pounded his cock down Sasuke's throat. 

Naruto slowly pulled out, leaving only the head inside as a few spurts of cum filling his lover's mouth as Sasuke sucked the head making a couple globs of cum come out. 

Sasuke let his tongue out covered in Naruto's cum as he swallowed it. 

"Anything to say, teme?" Naruto panted

"Not bad~, for a dobe~" Sasuke purred 

Naruto huffed and put himself back on the bed, "Come on teme. I know you want to~" Naruto spread his asscheeks, his asshole pink and ready for Sasuke making the 'loyal' Uchiha's cock stand at attention as he prodded Naruto's hole. 

Naruto growled as he wrapped his tails, making both of them faintly realizing that they were still in their cursed states as Naruto pulled against him, the firm tip pressing against Naruto's ass. 

"Enough foreplay, fuck me or I'll ride you to hell and back, Uchiha," Naruto growled

"Carefully what you ask for dobe~," Sasuke hissed before pulling back only to ram himself inside of Naruto causing him to roar. 

"Fuck!" Naruto growled as Sasuke started to pound into Naruto's ass

"Yes~, Naruto! Your tight *thrust* hot *thrust* ass is mine!" Sasuke hissed

"Yes~," Naruto said, pushing back to get Sasuke to hit where he wanted to hit. 

Sasuke saw what Naruto was doing and grabbed his arms, pulling them back to where their eyes met as the loud smacks of skin hitting skin filled the room as Sasuke kept searching for that certain spot that would make Naruto see stars. 

Soon he found it with a certain thrust made Naruto scream as he clenched around Sasuke's cock with bruising force, "Fuck! There!" 

"Where, dobe? Here?" Sasuke smirked, fucking the same spot causing the same results

"Yes, don't you fucking dare stop. If I am still able to see straight after this, I will never speak to you again!"

"Well, I can't really have that, can I?" He said as he started to pound Naruto in that direct spot, the air was filled with nothing but growls, pants, curses, and the smacking of skin.

"Fuck Naruto, I'm cumming, I am going to cum inside your tight ass, Naruto!"

"Do it! I want it!" He hissed wanting nothing more to find his own release 

Sasuke let out a roar as he slammed all his power into Naruto's ass, his cock pleasurefully throbbed as his body shook with the force of his orgasm as Naruto came with a loud groan, hiding his moan as he buried his face in the bed until Sasuke wrenched his head back as he harshly said, "I want to hear your moans dobe."

Naruto came at the same time as Sasuke did as his cock pulsed as he came with a horse shout as the heat from Sasuke's cum filled his stomach. 

"God~" He whispered 

"Not a bad nickname, but it will suffice for now," Sasuke gasped

Naruto chuckled, "Cheeky bastard."

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the bed the two of them still connected, Naruto then suddenly pinned Sasuke on the bed, his ass still impaled on Sasuke's cock. 

"You didn't think fucking me once would satisfy me, did you?" Naruto questioned 

"Course not," Sasuke said, thrusting his now again hard cock inside of Naruto's ass.

The remains of his last orgasm inside of Naruto's ass made a satisfying  _slick_ noise when he thrusted inside, causing Naruto to moan. 

"Good, cuz' I'm not going to let you go until I'm filled and worn out," Naruto smirked which Sasuke returned

"You and your fucking endurance~" He hissed

"Want me to go easy~?" Naruto asked 

"Who said, anything about easy~? Ride my hard cock for all your heart is worth, dobe," Sasuke hissed 

Naruto smirked as he started to do just that, filling the room with moans, groans, and curses unaware that several people were listening.

Elsewhere in the compound, Karin was passed out on the couch with a raging nosebleed as Suigetsu shook his head at the twitching redhead as he had cotton in his ears trying to ignore the noises that came from Sasuke's room.  

Juugo was outside was trying to push back how hot he felt as he listened to the bird's chirping as a blush painted his face as another round of sex started as he tried to relax and not get a boner from the sounds of rough sex that could be heard from even outside. 

* * *

 

**Ending it! I am ending it! I hope you like it, guys! I really wanted to give you guys this chapter because it was the one you guys have been waiting for. I hope you like it. The next chapter will continue the rest of Naruto and Sasuke's fucking session and Naruto meets the rest of Team Taka. Laters!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	8. Team Taka & Ripped Leaves in the Wave

[Flashback]

_Sasuke pushed Naruto against the bed the two of them still connected, Naruto then suddenly pinned Sasuke on the bed, his ass still impaled on Sasuke's cock._

_"You didn't think fucking me once would satisfy me, did you?" Naruto questioned_

_"Course not," Sasuke said, thrusting his now once again hard cock inside of Naruto's ass._

_The remains of his last orgasm inside of Naruto's ass made a satisfying slick noise when he thrusted inside, causing Naruto to moan._

_"Good, cuz' I'm not going to let you go until I'm filled and worn out," Naruto smirked which Sasuke returned_

_"You and your fucking endurance~" He hissed_

_"Want me to go easy~?" Naruto asked_

_"Who said, anything about easy~? Ride my hard cock for all your heart is worth, dobe," Sasuke hissed_

_Naruto smirked as he started to do just that, filling the room with moans, groans, and curses..._

[Present]

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed as he rolled his hips back and forth, trying to make Sasuke hit that certain spot in this new position that would make him see stars as Sasuke enjoyed the sultry view of Naruto's flushed face from below as he rode his cock. 

Sasuke smirked when he  thrusted up when Naruto slammed himself down, making him gasp as shudders shook his entire body as he choked out, "B-bastard, that ain't fair!"

"Life's never fair," He whispered back before he slammed himself back inside of Naruto's tight heat as Naruto slammed himself down, causing Naruto to tighten around him with a shuddering moan. 

"Fuck, yes! You bastard, fuck me harder~!" Naruto hissed as the smacking of skin against skin, echoed into their ears and the room as Naruto tilted his head back in pleasure.

Sasuke sat up to pull Naruto down as he started to suck on Naruto's curse mark as he started to play with his nipples as he felt his balls tighten under Sasuke's constant attacks on his prostate.

A red blush filled his cheeks as he choked out, "I can't- I can't hold it anymore~. I am cumming! I'm cumming!" He hissed as he felt his balls explode, releasing at the least three large bowls worth of cum, covered both of their chests.  

Sasuke grinned as he fucked Naruto even harder, prolonging his pleasure until he came inside, filling Naruto's hole, the moist sounds made shudders run down their spines as cum dripped down from Naruto's hole as he looked at Sasuke with a smile. 

He chuckled as he savored Naruto's warmth surrounding his cock as he scooped up a handful of Naruto's cum and ate it, as Naruto watched every moment.  

"It's really thick, dobe..." He hissed as he sucked on his fingers

"Clean me up, bastard~," Naruto pouted

"So demanding," Sasuke hissed but did so anyway, his tongue dancing across Naruto's chest, sucking on his nipples, teasing him with his teeth, leaving many kiss marks all over Naruto's chest as he trembled underneath Sasuke's talented tongue.

Naruto then pushed him back and sucked on Sasuke's skin, tasting himself showing his entire white tongue with pleasure that Sasuke sucked on, clearing it of his own cum.

"Fuck, I'll never get tired of your tongue, bastard. Never~," He said taking his lips before Naruto flipped their positions.

Sasuke was now on his stomach as Naruto rubbed his cock between Sasuke's toned asscheeks as he caressed his wings with his claws, making his lover shudder as Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Plan on switching roles, huh?" Sasuke said with an eyebrow 

"I can't really help myself~. The thought of fucking your ass just got me twice as hard as before," Naruto said as he lowered his cock to press against Sasuke's puckered hole

"What makes you think I'll let you mount me?" Sasuke quipped, preparing on getting Naruto on his back.

Naruto gave a grin as he already crammed his head inside of his ass making Sasuke moan before clamping his mouth shut, "What makes you think, you have a choice?" He stated, shoving the rest of cock inside of his hole as Sasuke felt full from Naruto's cock.

"You can't really fight when your heart isn't in it. Besides~, you love it. The feeling of my cock inside your tight ass. Can you imagine it? The feel of me cumming inside of you?" Naruto grinned as he felt Sasuke grip him as a vice. 

He then pulled himself out before cramming himself back inside, "Fuck~!" Sasuke hissed as Naruto shivered before repeating the action causing the bed to creak from the force.

"Fuck Sasuke, your ass is so tight, it's sucking me in so much, it doesn't want me to let go!" He growled as grabbed Sasuke's hips using them as leverage as Naruto pounded into him as Sasuke moaned in pleasure and panted as he never felt so full and he loved it.

"You are so stubborn, you bastard~," Naruto moaned with a teasing edge as he turned Sasuke on his side, pulling his leg over his shoulder, making him confused before Naruto shoved himself inside as hit his prostate make him scream in pleasure before biting his forearm with enough force to bite through his own flesh as he felt his body tremble as he glared at Naruto's smug look.

"Dammit~" He cursed, his own blush taking over his face as he buried his head in the sheets

"Fuck, Sasuke, your ass got even tighter, I wonder how you will react when I cum inside. Would you like that? Would you like for me to fuck you until you can't even remember your own name?"

"Like you could~," He hissed 

Naruto gave him an absolutely evil grin and said, "You know I always keep my promises, Sasuke, let's see how long you can last?"

Sasuke felt slight fear as he knew that Naruto would not let him leave his bed until they were literally fucked stupid and gave a slightly goofy grin as he succumbed to pleasure as he felt heat pool into the bottom of his stomach.

[Living Room of the Compound]

Karin finally woke up from her nosebleed only to hear the moans and curses of Sasuke and Naruto, much to her horror and slight excitement. 

Suigetsu had a large amount of cotton in his ears as groaned in irritation, "Kami-sama, how long have they been at it?"

Juugo still had a blush on his face as he looked at the window and said, "By the estimate of the sun, 8 hours..."

"8 hours~?!" Karin hissed before hearing, Sasuke yell, "Fucking do it, dobe! I want you to cum inside me!"

Karin immediately fell unconscious from another nosebleed, lying spread out on the couch as she faded away listening to the moans of both Naruto and Sasuke as they came.

Juugo shook off the feeling of hearing such sounds coming from someone as stoic as Sasuke and asked, "Should I-"

"Leave her. It has been a long day and I just want to sleep while it is still quiet before they start up again. We can listen to her bitching tomorrow when we drink coffee."

Juugo shrugged in agreement before walking back into his bedroom and turned off the lights, leaving Karin alone in the dark.

* * *

[Back in Sasuke's Bedroom]

After four more hours, Naruto came inside of Sasuke's ass with a harsh growl before he fell on Sasuke's chest as they were completely drained as they shifted out of their cursed states. 

Both of them were covered in each others' cum, they started to suck it off each other as they faintly realized that they broke the bed, but neither of them could find any reason to care as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Naruto nuzzled himself into Sasuke's neck as he wrapped his arms around his lover. The both of them found themselves no longer plagued by nightmares as they fell into the dream world listening to the beats of the other's hearts.

* * *

[Next Day]

The morning arrived as the two lovers woke up with a pleasant type of soreness as they looked at each other in silence before Naruto kissed Sasuke, showing him that yesterday wasn't a dream as Sasuke melted into the kiss before they released for air. 

"God, you had no idea, how long I've waited for that~," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto close to him.

"Trust me, I wish I just hogtied you when you left and I would have taken you somewhere where it would just be the two of us and I'd fuck you out your mind."

"Would you? I thought you'd bring me back for that pink-haired slut," Sasuke growled

Naruto laughed, causing Sasuke to glare at him and said, "Nope, that's just what people think. I would rather ride you to hell, I fully wanted to break your legs for leaving me and fuck you into unconsciousness. I could just imagine it, you in a hospital bed or the forest floor and me fucking you raw...both ways."

"Are you tempting me to fuck you into unconsciousness, right here and now, dobe?" Sasuke said, the black of his eyes turning red.

"Maybe, maybe not, but we need to shower first."

"Fine, but I get to fuck your ass in the shower," Sasuke said

"Will it get your pale ass out of this bed?"

"Yes," Sasuke firmly stated 

"Then shower it is," Naruto stated, jumping out of bed and making his way towards the shower as Sasuke immediately followed after him, as the two spent thirty minutes and changed into clothes, although Naruto changed into Sasuke's spare clothes.

[Kitchen]

Karin was livid and stewing in her seat while Suigetsu was drinking tea as Juugo was eating his breakfast before the sound of steps rang out and all three looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke looking rather bushy-tailed. 

Three things happened at once, Karin's face turned entirely red as she tried to glare a hole into the table, while Suigetsu sighed into his tea as he tried not to look at his leader as a light blush painted his cheeks as he recalled what Sasuke said before he went to bed, as Juugo was the only one to say, "Good morning, Sasuke, Naruto-san."

Naruto waved and said, " Hey. Just call me Naruto, 'kay?"

"Alright," He said, giving an awkward smile 

Naruto looked at his lover and said, "You have some explaining to do, bastard."

Sasuke groaned, rubbing the back of his head and said, "The redhead is Karin Uzumaki, The guy with the sharp teeth and white hair is Suigetsu Hozuki, and finally the tall, peaceful one is Juugo."

"Hi!" Naruto said, raising a hand in greeting 

Naruto then turned sheepish when he looked at Suigetsu and said, "Hey, sorry I nearly bit your head off yesterday. It's just this fucker, been making me wait too long with his damn teasing, fucking bastard..." He finished, poking Sasuke's chest

Sasuke glanced at him and said, "Who's doing the teasing here, dobe?"

"Who the hell are you calling dobe, you bastard?"

"Me, what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I'll show you, but you are busy with your team right now," Naruto said, snagging an apple from the table forcing it into Sasuke's mouth and walked away.

His eyes flashed red as he bit the apple in half and chewed it as he finished it as he looked at Naruto leave the room. 

Suigetsu said, "Sasuke, aren't we going to Wave?"

"That's right, pack up. We are going to leave in three hours," Sasuke said as he tossed away the core as he went after Naruto. 

Karin asked, "This is going to be the usual now, isn't it?"

"Oh God, yes!" Naruto yelled, causing Suigetsu to groan as he got out the cotton and crammed them into his ears.

"Yes, it is," Juugo sighed as he made his way outside to rest on the tree and listen to the birds.

[Three hours later]

The two looked more relaxed and the group made their way towards the Wave country, unaware that they were going to visit people from their pasts. 

* * *

[Tazuna's House]

Kakashi, Rock Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, and Sai all arrived at Tazuna's house and received a less than warm welcome.

"Why can't we just stay here?" Sakura asked 

"Because we don't want you to, that is the reason," Tsunami coldly stated

"So, do all of us a favor and kick rocks," Inari stated with a glare

Kakashi was going to speak until Tazuna interrupted and said, "I'll get your damn check, but as soon as I give it to you, you guys need to leave unless you want to be transported back to your village in a box with two holes in it."

They lowered their shoulders in defeat and left the house while Inari muttered, "Bastards..."

"Inari!" Tsunami mildly scolded 

He sighed, "Sorry mom. It's just...what they did to Naruto...I-" 

She wrapped him up in a hug and said, "I know. I know. All we can do is hope that someone rescues him from that hell."

Meanwhile, outside, the team and Kakashi started their slow walk into town as Kakashi thought, 'Was this how Naruto felt back in Konoha? To be hated on all sides and never have a moment of peace? I really am-' 

His inner monolog was cut off when he heard Sakura gasp as she stared straight ahead and saw her two teammates. Sasuke Uchiha, the one who betrayed Konoha in-order to get power from Orochimaru. The second was Naruto Uzumaki, the one who got the shaft every day, yet still had a smile for everyone until he was framed and sent to a never-ending hell. 

"Naruto... Sasuke..." Sakura stated as she started to tear up as everyone looked at the two in silence as Kakashi started to raise his headband and saw that they really were here.

Naruto gave a teasing grin and said, "It seems pinky knows of us, Sasuke..."

Sasuke snorted, "Apparently so, dobe."

Sai then interrupted the silence, "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, you are ordered by the Hokage Tsunade Senju to immediately return back to Konoha!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Let me guess, a cheap copy of him," he finished, pointing a thumb at Sasuke.

"At least I have a cock, dickless," Sai said with his 'smile'

Naruto snorted, "Who's dickless, here? Certainly not, I and-" Naruto rubbed Sasuke's cock through his pants, wrapping an arm around his shoulder pulling him closer and said, "Definitely not him."

The group was shocked considering the image they made of Naruto would have never done that and it was starting to unnerve the group before them.

Sasuke gave Naruto a smile which scared the group even more as he said, "Split them up, dobe."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Fine. I'll take Haruno, the failed copy of Guy, and the pale reject of you."

"Then I'll take Hakate, mutt boy, and the failure of a Hyuuga," Sasuke stated, slapping Naruto's ass, giving it a hard rub as Naruto purred against Sasuke, shocking the group before them. 

Naruto growled, "Finish them off, soon. I want to ride you already~."

"That depends if you are not too slow, dobe," Sasuke stated 

"Hmm~, I don't want to hear that coming from the bastard who rode me raw, yesterday. I wouldn't be complaining."

"Hn~," Sasuke stated before crushing his lips against Naruto's lips.

Then the two split before they ran in opposite directions as Kakashi, Hinata, and Kiba immediately followed after Sasuke, while Naruto was followed by Sakura, Lee, and Sai. 

* * *

[With Sasuke]

After running for several minutes, ignoring and avoiding any attempts of the three trying to capture him, he dropped down to land softly on the grass as the three surrounded him. 

"Alright, you bastard. It's time for you to pay for what you did and  then you are going to fix what you did to Naruto!" Kiba yelled while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I wouldn't be so righteous. Afterall, you all thought he was guilty when you sent him to that hell for two years, making you all idiots. Hell, even Orochimaru didn't believe the dobe was the rapist, what does that tell you?" Sasuke said, mockingly as his words washed over them like a bad acid trip.

"I'll fucking knock out half your teeth!" Kiba yelled, before yelling "Fang over fang!"

He charged at Sasuke, but the Uchiha swiftly avoided it and attacked the weakest link, Hinata, slamming his fist into her stomach, causing her to be frozen by the shock and pain and before Kakashi could do anything, he broke her left kneecap with a grin.

She fell to the floor, clutching her leg before Sasuke punched her into unconsciousness while Kiba roared in outrage and made to attack Sasuke again. 

"No, Kiba stand back!" Kakashi yelled out, but it was too late as Sasuke managed to grab both Kiba and Akamaru in a chokehold before slamming them to the ground.

Sasuke then punted Akamaru far away into the distance, much to Kiba's horror before Sasuke immediately set upon brutalizing him while Kakashi watched before trying to attack Sasuke from behind, but was immediately deflected. 

He raised a hand and let a pair of black snakes come out of his sleeves before binding him against a tree as he was hopeless to do nothing but watch as Kiba was brutalized by his used-to-be student. 

He broke both his arms and legs, slowly pulled out each eye and then as a 'final fuck you,' He broke Kiba's spine over his knee, leaving Kiba a crippled, cursing and sobbing mess before Sasuke kicked him in the head, silencing him for now.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at his work before slowly turning towards Kakashi with a grin that would make his ancestor Madara proud before walking towards him, snatching the headband off his head and said, "You really don't deserve that eye in your socket. It's really like a ruby surrounded by dirt-no, I shouldn't say dirt, I mean shit."

He then bit into the side of his lip as his blood mixed with a certain venom he created from the snakes of Orochimaru, installing them into his teeth turning the blood black as it dripped off his chin. 

"I am going to make you suffer your worst nightmares...You can think of it as Naruto's retribution for all the shit you put him through," He said, softly removing all of his extra masks, leaving his face exposed.

"Sasuke, don't do this...please," Kakashi said

Sasuke then pressed three fingers against Kakashi's eye socket making him pale, "No...please anything but that..."

"You're not in any position to speak..." Sasuke slowly pulled out his eye as Kakashi screamed in pain until it was finally out, all the nerves severed before Sasuke spit in the empty socket

Sasuke then examined the eye like a gem and said, "What a lovely thing you now will never get back." He then tossed the eye into his mouth.

"You will pay...Naruto...when he gets out your control...you will pay for what you did and I hope you burn in hell."

Sasuke gave a mocking laugh, "That's funny...That's really funny," he then grabbed Kakashi's hair tilting his head back before slamming his lips on Kakashi's, opening his mouth as created the venom at an accelerating rate to literally drown Kakashi, but it was dribbling down the sides of his mouth until pinched his nose, making him swallow it all, along with Obito's eye as Kakashi struggled to throw Sasuke off of him, until he finally released him.

Kakashi then headbutted him, but it didn't work and it only served to hurt Kakashi more than usual as he coughed and hacked. 

"Now, Kakashi. Just lay there and watch..."

Kakashi could only watch in horror as Sasuke slowly approached Hinata's unconscious form.

* * *

[With Naruto]

Naruto ran, avoiding and destroying Sai's ink beasts while ignoring Sakura and Lee's calls for him to stop running and just come back to Konoha with them. After ten minutes of this, Naruto stopped as he leaned against the tree trunk as he looked at all three of them in silence. 

Sai then attacked first with his ink drawings, but Naruto smashed his fist into Sai's chest as a look of complete surprise lit up his face before he coughed up a glob of blood as it trailed down his chin as blood seeped into his clothes before Naruto ripped his arm out of his body. His cooling corpse fell the ground as his shocked face remained frozen as Sakura and Lee looked at Naruto in shock. 

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered, trembling in her boots

Lee stood in front of her as he got into a defensive stance as he knew Naruto was completely serious as he swallowed his fear and prepared to fight. 

Naruto grinned as licked some of the blood off his hand as he glanced at the two saying, "How honorable of you to protect the weakling, Lee."

Sakura felt like crying before swallowed her emotions and clenched her fists in determination, "We will bring you back, Naruto. Whatever Sasuke did to you, we will save you!"

"Save me?" He asked with mirth

Lee got into a fighting stance with his fists clenched enough that they could bleed as Naruto gave a cold, mocking laugh and said, "How can you save me when you damned me in the first place. Save your bravado for someone who gives a shit."

The wind blew through the area, ruffling everyone's clothes as they stared at each other before Lee attacked, in order to knock Naruto unconscious, but the blond avoided all his attacks with a slight smile. 

When Lee tried to knock Naruto's head into the ground with a snap kick, Naruto grabbed his ankle, tightening his grip he had on it before slamming Lee back and forth like a sack of potatoes and tossed him away and watched as he slammed into a tree, knocking him unconscious. 

Blood trailed down his face as Naruto grinned at Sakura and said, "I have so much to give you, dear _Sakura-chan_ ~."

Sakura gulped as Naruto gave her a massive grin before she felt her world explode in pain, she couldn't even beg, only scream as Naruto beat the shit out of Sakura, savoring every moment as Lee was roused awake from her screams and added his screams into the mix. 

* * *

[Back to Sasuke]

Sasuke was palming the front of his pants, "It seems that Naruto dealing with Haruno and the eyebrow freak. Should have killed the bitch, years ago."

"You will never get away with this. Naruto will break your control!" Kakashi spat

"Control? Really, do you think that Naruto is under my will? No Kakashi, he is doing this all on his own. I came to him and he accepted me as I with him. All of this is all of his own freewill," Sasuke smirked at Kakashi's stupefied face.

"No, that's can't be true!" Kakashi said with a shake of his head

"Oh it is true," Naruto interrupted causing the two to look at him, his arms were covered in blood and so was most of his chest.

Naruto smiled as he walked towards his lover and nuzzled into his neck 

"Killed them?" He questioned 

"Killed your fake copy, eyebrows is now permanently crippled and Haruno...well, let's just say you won't have to worry about her, considering the mess I made of her, poor pinkie, no face, no ovaries, no children...I think it's a lovely punishment for weak fangirl don't you think?"

Sasuke's eyes spun with heavy lust as he rolled his hips into Naruto's own, hissing, "You dirty bastard."

"Naruto, please! You have to fight it! This isn't you!" Kakashi said

"How would you know, Hakate? Fuck off, I ain't talking to you. Now~, what did you do to yours?" Naruto smiled

"I crippled the mutt and the failure, well...I have plans for her considering a plan of mine."

"Her?"

"Yep, but that will be talked about later," Sasuke stated

"Good...Now, what do we do with fuckface over there?" Naruto stated, glaring at Kakashi

"We could easily kill him?"

"Where is the fun in that? I always thought he was an Uchiha cocksucker," He stated as started to palm the front of Sasuke's pants

Sasuke grinned as Kakashi paled, "Naruto...please."

Naruto grinned and said, "Can't do that, dear sensei~. After all, I am just scum who doesn't deserve to be a ninja, remember?"

Kakashi teared up, making the both of them grin as Sasuke pulled out his cock and crammed it down Kakashi's throat as Naruto watched with glee as Sasuke violated Kakashi, the slick sounds filled the air before Sasuke growled before speeding up his thrusts and cumming down his throat. 

Sasuke removed himself from Kakashi's slack mouth as Naruto kissed Sasuke and said, "Such lovely work..." He then spat into Kakashi's empty eye socket laced with Kyuubi's chakra. 

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did, Kakashi. Tell the old bitch that Konoha's days are numbered and that they all brought this on themselves," He grinned before punching Kakashi out of his misery and into blissful unconsciousness.

The two then made their way back to Tazuna's house and greeted the family where Inari hugged Naruto and bowed to Sasuke, as he knew that he didn't like to be touched, but Sasuke just patted him on the head. 

"Naruto...Sasuke...You're back, so you are together? Finally, I was wondering when the two of you would get together."

"You knew?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow as Sasuke silently asked the same thing

"Why of course, I am a mom you know?"

"Fair enough," Naruto easily accepting the statement as Sasuke shrugged

"You two are more than welcome to stay here, but you, mister don't you dare hurt Naruto again. He wept for an entire week when you were missing."

"Inari?!"

"What, big brother, it's true. It's not stupid to think that you loved him when you two first came here. I am young, but I am not stupid."

"Smartass..."

He gave a slight version of his own grin, "I learned from the best."

Naruto snorted as Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and kissed his cheek, silently telling him to calm down.

"Fine."

"There is a room for the two of you with your names on it. You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you, Tsunami."

The two then head upstairs and Sasuke sealed the door with anti-listening seals as the two laid on the bed with Naruto on top of him. 

"Now you bastard, tell me...what this plan you've been hiding from me?"

"How do you know I am hiding anything from you?"

"I know you, remember?" Naruto said, unamused

"Fine...What I want, is to destroy Konoha and I want your help."

"Dumbass...Did you think I wouldn't?"

Sasuke looked shocked at him and Naruto shook his head and said, "Even I have limits and they crossed mine. I was fully willing to tear their reputations to pieces with telling everyone about my past, but...destroying the village would work as well."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't. Besides I want a child and I have my child threatened by any Konoha ninja, they screwed both of us over, but I am not having any child go through what I did as a kid."

"You want a child?"

"Of course I do. I want a big family, thinking of raising them to Konoha's ideals, but it was nothing but a pipe dream. Besides, who would be the lover of the demon boy?"

Sasuke poked his forehead and said, "Isn't that why I am here. Also, that's why I have the Hyuuga in the first place."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Sasuke said, "She will be nothing but an incubator. Can you imagine it, our child born from Konoha burning and turning to ashes?"

"Love it, but...our child-"

"Will have none of her miserable genes and she will die a horrible death," He stated

Naruto gave him a grin and said, "You treat me so well, you know Sasuke," He finished taking Sasuke's lips who returned it and the two dived into more pleasureful activities.

[Back with Kakashi]

Kakashi spluttered awake, he found out that he is now able to move his body and found the Wave's last check on his chest and he summoned Pakkun to get reinforcements to help everyone back to Konoha as Kakashi was haunted by both Naruto and Sasuke's faces looking down at him, every time he closed his eyes. 

'Sensei...I am so sorry...I am such a failure...' Kakashi thought as a tear fell down his face and he and the rest of the group were immediately taken to the hospital and they would be called in front of the council to report their findings.

* * *

[Rain Village: Hidden Atasuki Cave]

Pein started off the meeting and said, "Zetsu, what happened with the Kyuubi?"

"Apparently, the brat is no longer the happy go lucky kid he once was./ **Considering how he was treated like a fuck toy most of the time he was in Blood Prison.** "

Everyone was silent as they absorbed the information before Pein said, "Explain." 

"Because he was framed for being the rapist, they took out their anger out on him, even though he was innocent./ **The strange thing was that Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother busted him out of Blood Prison and they killed everyone inside the prison except one and they are now residing in the Wave Country.** "

"Do you want us to go get him?" Kisame said 

" **I'd be careful, Kisame. This isn't the same boy you tried to capture several years ago./** He has a massive mean streak and it's directed at his former village and he has no qualms about killing someone."

"There was a team of Konoha ninja who came to Wave and met both Sasuke and Naruto./ **They tried taking them back to Konoha, but** /they lost badly. Sasuke kidnapped the Hyuuga heir, then crippled the Inuzuka heir, before torturing Kakashi. Naruto crippled Lee, crushing his spine and all his limbs and the last one well... **Let's be serious, he trumps Kisame in the cruelty department.** "

"Explain in details please?"

"Naruto destroyed her face and ripped out her womb and ovaries before beating her unconscious."

"The brat has been busy, Itachi," Kisame said to his partner who had his eyes closed

"Do you think that he would attack Konoha?" Konan asked 

"Wouldn't anyone after the way they treated him and threw him away after everything he did for them?/ **If I was him, I'd burn the damn village to the ground and shit on the ashes.** "

"Enough!" Pein yelled, silencing several people's rebuttals.

"We will deal with the Kyuubi later, you all have your assignments. Dismissed," Pein said, before disappearing first as everyone followed his league.

Madara or Obito was grinning as he wondered, 'What are planning Naruto Uzumaki?'

* * *

**Ending the chapter! See you later! I hope you like the chapter! It was really dark, wasn't it? I am so sorry for the really long wait. The next chapter will have Konoha's reaction along with the Elemental Countries, and Naruto visits his furry prisoner.**

**Ah~, you all thought he died a couple of chapters ago, huh?**

**Before you ask, the reason why the both of them are sex-crazed as hell is because they are making up for lost time, they will calm down in the next two chapters, Konoha and the rest of the elemental nations are waiting.**

**Again, real sorry for the really long wait. I'll not to make it so hideously long next time I update.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21**


	9. Reality's A Cruel Bitch and Hinata's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has dark scenes in it...I don't want to hear any complaints, you read the tags and if you got this far already~.

[At Tazuna's House]

Both Sasuke and Naruto were resting next to each other as Naruto was asleep and unconsciously purring as Sasuke stroked his whisker marks as Naruto was strolling around in his mindscape.

[Naruto's Mind]

Naruto found himself surrounded by the darkness, but it didn't bother him at all, the darkness felt rather comfortable considering the fact it was no longer a weary sewer with ankle-deep murky water, but what he felt was floor tile.

He continued to walk until he saw the gate with the sealing tag still in front of it and walked between the bars and saw something that made him smile, "Hello Kyuubi."

"Naru...to...You bastard..." A growling voice rang out 

"How does it feel to be the one who is violated, huh?" He stated

His reply was met with a growl before he was dragged into the shadows and Naruto followed after him to see what has become to the massive fox and saw that his body was half-merged with the three-headed being. Two of the heads were biting and tearing into the flesh of the Kyuubi as the third has its' teeth sunk into the Kyuubi's neck.

"Soon you will be broken, just like you tried to do the same with me, all your powers and knowledge will be mine and I'll be enjoying my life," Naruto smiled before turning away as the Kyuubi screamed at him before he couldn't sense Naruto anymore. 

He felt the fangs leave his neck before he felt his body constrict, all his bones started to break as he felt his body merge with the darkness until it was nothing but a mass of pulpy darkness before he felt his mind slip away until there was nothing except a will to serve his new master, Naruto. 

The mass of darkness turned back into the size of the regular Kyuubi except the being was black as the shadows and made himself comfortable, waiting for his first order from his new master. 

[Reality]

Naruto woke up to find himself alone in the bed before he saw Sasuke, standing but still naked, smiling at him and said, "Finally up, dobe?"

"Yeah...What do you plan on doing?" He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he got up to stand beside him.

He grinned before he showed a well-beaten Hinata, covered with multiple bruises, her mouth was taped shut, her legs and arms were broken and restrained with rope, as Sasuke rubbed his cock on her face, smearing pre-cum across her cheeks as Naruto felt himself get hard as he stared at Hinata who was silently begging him to help her. 

Sasuke pulled her hair, making her wince from pain, forcing her to look at him as he said, "Meet the incubator for our child."

Hinata turned Orochimaru pale as she silently pleaded with Naruto who didn't bother looking at her as he pulled Sasuke close to him, rubbing his cock against his as his cock rested on her face.

"Your plan?" Naruto stated

"We need to force feed her our cum until she's filled with it and then we can take her back to the compound and place her in the container to modify her body so she can give birth to our child."

Naruto smiled as Hinata teared up and she tried to speak until Sasuke grabbed her jaw, nearly crushing it in his grip. 

He growled, "Don't even try bothering trying to get Naruto to save you. Just like him, you are mine, but unlike him I despise you. However, as much as I hate you for being a miserable stalker and what you did to Naruto, you have the benefit of actually being worth some use. Like I said, you are going to be the incubator for our child. All your limbs are broken so you have no chance of escape."

Naruto ripped off the tape off her, making her wince as she tried to speak, "Naru-"

Sasuke shoved his cock into her mouth as he snarled at her, "Shut up, you tramp."

Naruto's eyes darkened as he felt pre-cum pool at the tip of his cock before, pulled Naruto in for a kiss as started to jerk Naruto off as he continued to thrust his cock into her mouth. The bluenette was too shocked to do anything as she could only taste Sasuke's pre-cum smearing every inch of her mouth, her face was sticky with Naruto's pre-cum as Naruto used her face as a rag.

"Sa-Sasuke! Sasuke! I'm gonna-" Naruto growled out 

Sasuke then crammed Naruto's own cock into Hinata's mouth shocking both of them as Sasuke felt himself unwind as he fingered Naruto's ass, quickly finding his prostate and hit it repeatedly as Naruto screamed, "I'm cumming!"

Naruto came first filling her mouth as Sasuke growled and came soon after, pinching Hinata's nose forcing her to swallow everything unless she wanted to suffocate, but all too quickly it was over as the two pulled out of her mouth, the last globs of cum fell on her face as she was frozen in place.

Hinata felt as if her heart was ripped out of her chest as she could only look at the sated look on Naruto's face as Sasuke pulled him in for another kiss, before forcing Hinata to look at him as he taped her mouth shut. 

Naruto, his blue eyes were still dark with pleasure sang, "Welcome to your new life, Hi~na~ta~chan~!"

Hinata couldn't help the tears that fell down her face before Sasuke sealed her away, he would feed her more cum and place the seal on her stomach to make sure she would become pregnant with their child when they got back to the base. 

'Soon she won't even know her own damn name, nevertheless Konoha nor her loyalty to the wretched place. When I finally burn it down...Nothing will stop me from fucking Naruto on its' burning embers,' He grinned as he led Naruto back to bed, before meeting up with the rest of the team. 

After resting for an hour, the two made their way out and found Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo waiting on the outskirts of the main village, Karin was resting against a tree, Suigetsu was lying on a fallen tree trunk, and Jugo was resting above as the birds gathered around him. 

The two made their way forward and they stood at attention as Sasuke stated, "We are staying for three days, after that we will head back to the hideout."

Suigetsu stated, "We get to do what we want?"

"Yeah, just leave the townspeople out of it and lay low."

"I'll be taking Zabuza's sword," He grinned

"You can use it?" Naruto asked 

"Yes," He stated, rather coldly, making Naruto smile, slightly confusing him

"Good. I'd expect nothing less from his successor. However...you break it, I break you, get it?" Naruto growled, his eyes tinting red 

Suigetsu nodded and Naruto grinned and said, "Glad we understand each other."

Sasuke could only roll his eyes as he dragged Naruto away as he waved goodbye to the rest of team as they went their separate ways to enjoy the rest of their mini-vacation while pondering the enigma that is Naruto.

* * *

[Konoha]

The team that was sent to Wave had just come back in terrible shape, shocking many people and the parents and teammates of the those who were on the team. 

Akamaru was punted full force into a tree, his back was broken and his lower limbs were paralyzed. 

Kiba was the worse of the pair, as both of his arms and legs were broken, his eyes were ripped out of his head, before his spine was broken, almost to the point be being folded like a beach chair, before having a large bruise on his temple. 

Kakashi had Obito's eye ripped from his head and trace remains of an unknown substance inside of his stomach and was forced to stay in the hospital as they ran test after test to discover what the substance was. 

Sai was dead, a hole was in the center of his chest and his face had the look of complete surprise, somewhat shocking for someone who had ROOT training. 

Rock Lee was covered in bruises from being smashed repeatedly into the ground and all of his ribs were either broken or cracked, the bones in his arms were broken in multiple places, but the most concerning was the damage to his spine, it was broken and twisted in a way that Tsunade wasn't sure she could fix. His mental state was very worrying considering he would just mutter, "Darkness...Darkness...No mercy...No mercy..."

Sakura had the most extensive injuries as she was now permanently scarred from her encounter with Naruto, her face had been skinned, her jaw was broken and most of the bones of her face along with her teeth were found in her stomach. Her ovaries and womb were ripped from her and shoved down her throat as she was forced to swallow them or choke on them. All of her ribs were broken and her legs were bent out of shape in multiple ways, effectively neutering her kunoichi career. 

Kakashi was brought before the council, his headband was straight instead of covering his now missing Sharingan eye, his visual eye had shadows underneath as if haunted by terrible nightmares, he could still hear the sound of their mocking laughter ringing in his ears as he couldn't bring himself to look at the Fourth's face when he entered the village. 

He could only whisper, 'I'm so sorry, sensei...I am sorry for much I failed your son.'

Tsunade got his attention, making him look at her as she said, "What the hell happened, Kakashi?"

He sighed, "When we went to collect the last check from Tazuna and we were told to wait in the village as he would deliver it to us before telling us that we were not welcome in his home, we came across two people. Sasuke Uchiha and...Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone was shocked before shouting from 'Where is he!' and 'That damn brat, he should have been killed!' rang out before Tsunade told everyone to shut up and let him speak.

"Apparently, Naruto and Sasuke are in the midst of a sexual relationship."

Before people could stop shouting, Tsunade snarled, "Another outburst, I am going to punch the next person out of this room and I am banning you from meetings for the rest of the year."

Kakashi continued, "We were split up, Sakura, Lee, and Sai followed after Naruto while Kiba, Hinata, and I took after Sasuke. Naruto killed Sai and crippled Sakura and Lee. Hinata was crippled by Sasuke before he put down Kiba and punted Akamaru before he restrained me through his snakes. He tore out my eye before crippling Kiba into his current state and captured her."

"That bastard has Hinata?!" Kurenai snarled 

"We have to get her back!" Hanabi said, her relationship with her sister 

"That bastard!" Neji stated

"How could they do this?!" Tsume asked

"ENOUGH!!! Shut the hell up, all of you!" Tsunade snarled as she rubbed her temples

 Kurenai stated, "But Hokage-sama-"

"Kurenai, I would go myself if I could but we just go a letter from Wave, detailing that no Konoha ninja is allowed on Wave."

"But Hinata could be there!"

"We are literally sitting on a boiling kettle, we can't afford to irritate anyone else or we will be in a war that we can't win. We already have people ready for the chance to kill all of us, do you think that I don't want her to come back to you, I do. But as your Hokage I forbid it. You can't go after her."

Kurenai wanted to cry, she really did but gritted out, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed," She said as everyone cleared out

Tsunade went back to her office and slammed her face on her desk and screamed, "Goddammit!"

'Naruto...Don't worry. We will get you out of that bastard's control and soon you will be back where you belong and I get your forgiveness for leaving you in that hellhole I shouldn't have placed you in, in the first place.'

* * *

[With Sasuke and Naruto]

The pair were resting in a tree, looking over the town as the sun was setting before Naruto stated, "You know things are going to get hard right? Konoha is not to take this lying down."

"Oh, but they will. All countries are preparing for a chance to tear Konoha to pieces if they overstep their boundaries." 

"So we just wait for them to fuck up-"

"And then they will fall."

Naruto could only smile which Sasuke returned as the blond nuzzled against him, "I love that."

Sasuke quirked up an eyebrow, "Love what?"

"Your smile...Something that you show only to me."

Sasuke smirked as he pressed his forehead against Naruto's, "Thank you for saving me and loving me."

"Thank you for accepting me."

"Sasuke! Naruto! It's time for dinner!" Inari shouted

Naruto chuckled, "Come on...we can't stay here all night. We can sneak out after they all go to bed."

"Fine," He slightly sulked

Naruto kissed his forehead and jumped down from the tree as Sasuke jumped down a second afterword, landing softly on the ground. 

"We're coming. Go back into the house. It's getting dark!" Naruto shouted back

"'Kay!" He shouted before going back inside to help his mom with the plates. 

Sasuke pulled Naruto against him and walked back to the house and decided to enjoy the peaceful moment, nothing would tear Naruto away from him, nobody would take the blond away from. Not unless they wanted their heads to be ripped from their shoulders.

* * *

**Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I hope you like the chapter. I am off to work on all my other stories. The next chapter is a secret. Only time will tell. Thank you for reviewing.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	10. Sopping Leaves & Hinata's New Home

[With Kurenai]

After being dismissed with everyone else, she raced back to her apartment and collapsed on her bed as she wept for the girl she thought of a daughter and all the horror she could be experiencing at the hand of that bastard. 

'That miserable Uchiha bastard! I should have killed that demon shit when I got the chance! How could I allowed him to live, I should have scrambled his brain when I found out that Hinata had a crush on him,' She thought as she sobbed 

Quietly the door opened and closed which she barely heard as a hand rubbed her back and she looked up to see the understanding face of Asuma. 

She hugged him and sobbed into his chest as he rubbed circles on her back as she sniffed, "Oh Asuma..."

"It's going to be alright, Kurenai."

"How is it going to be alright! She's captured by the Uchiha and Uzumaki is of no help."

"Are you blaming Naruto?"

"You expect me not too? If only he killed that miserable bastard at the Valley, Hinata wouldn't be in her current situation!"

Asuma gave Kurenai her a frame with Hinata's picture and said, "Look, she's strong after all. You trained her, she's no longer the shy girl she was before. She is a lot tougher than before, she is probably waiting for the chance to escape and come back to us."

Kurenai gave him a smile and said, "Thank you. I needed that. I'm just really upset."

"We all are. Don't worry. We will get her back," Asuma sighed as he rocked her back and forth as Kurenai tried to get her emotions under control.

* * *

[Bar]

The bar was filled with mutters, although the table where the remainder of the Rookie 9 was sitting on was dead silent. It was filled with food and thick glasses of alcohol, but the food was barely touched. 

Ino's eyes were red and puffy as she hiccuped as she recalled all the pain her childhood friend was going through. Shikamaru felt his head throb as a migraine was digging into his temples and Choji felt sick over everything he heard over what happened to his ex-classmates. Tenten was weeping over what happened to her teammate and Neji was viciously torn over the situation, how Naruto crippled Lee and the sins he committed against him. Shino was still sitting in the hospital watching over his teammate, very broken up that his team was gone.

"This can't be real..." Tenten whispered 

"Well, it is," Neji muttered softly

"That bastard is dead," She spat

"Naruto or Sasuke?" Shikamaru quipped

"Both. They're dead. That, I swear!" Tenten snarled 

"Naruto couldn't possibly do this, he must be under a genjutsu," Choji said, softly 

"And how do you know that? Have you seen what he did to Lee?" Tenten growled, looking at the husky boy 

"Yes, but does that look like something Naruto would do?" He quipped back 

"Enough! Arguing won't do shit, calm down. All we can do know is with the information we have...is to wait for Tsunade's order and if Sasuke has Naruto under a genjutsu we take him out with extreme prejudice." Shikamaru spat 

"And if he isn't under one?" Ino coldly quipped 

"We take out Naruto as well. We screwed him over by believing he could be a rapist, remember that? We have no one to blame but ourselves. If the Uchiha took the chance to bring Naruto into his corner when we abandoned him, we have to take them both out. This is serious."

No one could speak as they recalled all the nasty things they have done to Naruto before he was incarcerated in Blood Prison. 

Tenten just burst into tears as Neji held her, rocking her back and forth, while Ino hoarsely shouted for another beer, which she got and drank as she made to get plastered in order to wake up from the nightmare she found herself in. 

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome...so damn troublesome."

* * *

[With Kakashi]

The silver-haired man was kneeling in front of the memorial stone as it started to rain, his tears blurred his vision as he continually muttered apologies, until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Guy...who looked like he was put through the ringer, his hair was in disarray, his eyes were puffy and red from crying over his student.

"Guy..." He whispered

He just nodded before he took a seat beside him as the rain continued to pour on the both of them. 

"You cannot blame yourself, Kakashi..."

"Why not? This... is all my fucking fault. I should have never taken a team. I should have gone after the little shit myself and ended him. I should have done right by my team. Because of my fuck up. Sakura is practically dead in her own body, Naruto is a fucking willing cock sleeve and compliance, and Sasuke is the worse than Orochimaru could ever be. Why? Why does everyone who I come in contact with end up dead or a piece of shit!"

Kakashi started to bawl as Guy pulled him close to him as the one-eyed jounin sobbed into his jumpsuit as Guy wept for both him and his student. 

'This village is cursed. We burned all hopes of redemption and glory when Naruto was sent to that prison. There are...no flames of youth here. Not anymore.'

[With Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya]

The three adults were sitting around the desk in the Hokage's office as Shizune pulled out a special order massive sake bottle, the two sages looked at her and said, "It's been too long a day with bad news all around. Let's indulge ourselves just this once and no...Tsunade-sama, I will not tell you where I got this large sake bottle."

The rest of the night was spent in a mixture of tears, sake, and curses mixed with apologies. 

* * *

[In Wave]

Tazuna's house was filled with laughter and cheesy jokes as the two ex-ninjas enjoyed the peace and homey feeling the family gave them. Roasted chicken with rice, miso soup with black and green tea.

After eating, the pair made their way upstairs, although Naruto patted Inari on the head as the two made off to relax in their bedroom before when the family fell asleep, the two made to enjoy the night, before sneaking back in. 

When the pair woke up, Naruto found a note it made him blush like a cherry, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow and take the note from him and saw why Naruto turned red as he felt a bit of red flush his cheeks. 

'Damn all-knowing mothers...' He pouted 

_Dear Naruto-kun & Sasuke-kun, _

_While I enjoy having the both of your presences in my household, you need to be a bit better in sneaking out, although I am happy the both of you are capable of expressing your love, I suggest you find some way to keep it down in the forest, I am grateful that you found a way to silence your room._

_Fair warning: Be careful, some girls are really into Yaoi and they may hound you both, so stick to the shadows and rooftops. Don't worry, Inari doesn't know about what you both do in this room and Daddy is completely 'unaware' so enjoy!_

_~Tsunami!_

Sasuke sighed before he folded the note before he burned it before placing a kiss on Naruto's cheek. 

"Let's enjoy the peace..." He whispered as he led Naruto to the bathroom

Soon, it was time for the pair to leave and Naruto said goodbye to the townspeople and Tsunami just crushed Naruto in a hug and Sasuke tried to refuse, making her do the 'mom eyes of disappointment' making the Uchiha sigh and concede making her grin as she gave him a crushing hug. 

"Be safe, you two!" She smiled as she held Inari who waved them goodbye.

The group left with goodbyes as they made their way back to base.

[Hideout]

Naruto and Sasuke go their separate ways, the three members of Team Taka already knew that the pair would want their time alone and let them do their thing. 

Sasuke unsealed Hinata from the scroll and she tried to crawl away only to have Naruto place a foot on her back as Sasuke grab her by her hair and dragged her to a tube where her limbs were sucked in, leaving only her torso and head exposed.

Naruto watched as Sasuke prepared her for her pregnancy and made to get a carving knife as Hinata whimpered, "Naruto, please. This isn't you. I love you."

Naruto made his way forward until he was nose to nose with her and said, "What do you know about me...Stalker-chan?"

Hinata felt tears run down her face as she begged and pleaded for him to help her, only for Sasuke to coldly say, "Shut up, your whining is pathetic."

He then carved multiple seals on her shoulders, breasts, stomach, over her womb and thighs. 

Sasuke then burned the seals into her skin making her scream before Naruto clutched his hand around her throat as he said, "Shut up, will you? Your screams are making my ears hurt."

"Hold her still, dobe," He sighed as he pulled down a mask and fixed it to her face and answered Naruto's unasked question, "This will force her body to the peak of fertility. It will turn her mind to mush."

Hinata trembled as she tried to shake the mask off, but it was already too late as Sasuke grinned at her discomfort. 

"We won't need to feed her do we?"

"Nope, the mask will feed her nutrients and vitamins so we don't need to bother. Once she at the perfect moment, we will impregnate her."

"And until then?"

"We stir up more trouble for Konoha."

* * *

 

**Ending the chapter! Sorry for the really long chapter. I'll show you how the machine works on Hinata in the next chappie and Naruto will be sending letters to all the villages he had a hand in to viciously isolate Konoha and makes a visit for himself. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry it's shorter than usual. But I'll make up for it in the next. Thank you for the reviews and I'll see you in my other updates.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**

 


End file.
